Together Alone
by MalecClaceWessaSydrianDramione
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has died and his will is revealed. But Malfoy Junior got something more than money or property. Draco Malfoy was given a family and a chance at love. But what is he willing to do to gain it?
1. Chapter 1

**_"Are you sure?" He asked, lips brushing hers._**

 ** _"Yes" she gasped, feeling breathless._**

 ** _And that was the word that changed both of their lives._**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Aah, Mr Draco Malfoy. Please come in." Draco passed the greying man, and entered the office. He looked up at the man as he said, "Take a seat Mr Malfoy." He did just that and delicately sat down, careful not to ruin or wrinkle his suit.

"Don't you look dapper." The scrawny man commented.

"Am I here to receive compliments or listen to my father's dying wishes?" He snapped, sneering at the word _father_. The man was anything but. But the question had it's desired effect. The man, he still didn't know his name, was noticeably fidgeting in his seat. Draco smirked. But it died the second he remembered why he was here.

The man cleared his throat, "of course, you're here to listen to Lucius Malfoy's will." Draco just nodded in a sign for him to continue. His eyes moved and saw the name plaque resting on the desk, Mr Fisher.

"He left a letter for you to be read before hand." Draco was genuinely intrigued and as he lent forward, he took hold of the piece of parchment. He scanned the script and confirmed it was in fact _his_ handwriting. He hesitantly began to read the letter.

 _Draco,_

 _I imagine you are the one listening to my will and therefore I address this letter to you. I have kept a horrible secret from you. If I was not already, I'm sure you'd send me to my grave. My passing has occurred sooner than I had intended, as I wished to see the boy introduced to you. She's done well for a Muggleborn, please credit her that. Approach this issue with caution, my son for on paper he is nothing to you and I hope with all my heart you love him in ways I never did you. We had, let's say, **unfortunate** timing. Don't take it out on either him or her. I've looked over them, I worry you not, I helped her relocate, helped them financially and most importantly I convinced her not to confront you with him as you were not ready, though neither was she. She was brave and courageous to do what she did, definitely not dishonouring her Hogwarts house. I admit there was a time I didn't want her to keep the bastard but she is definitely stubborn. She even gave up magic for him. I promise you he's worth it._

 _I have left several letters for you Draco and on the correct and appropriate occasions my friend, Mr Fisher, will give them to you._

 _You have your work cut out for you my son. Please love again._

 _Your father, Lucius Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy was baffled to say the least. What was _he_ trying to say? That Draco had a son? He then at this point looked up at Mr Fisher who was busy overlooking the sheets in front of him. Impossible. That's the word. Absolutely not. There's two words. Absolutely fucking not. There's three. Unexplainably, his chest began to pound and his palms were sweating. The letter billowed through the air and fell at his freshly polished shoes.

In a cold voice he said, "please continue." That one moment was a momentary weakness. Wouldn't happen again. He looked ahead, seeming untouched by the letter that still remained by his feet.

"Mr Malfoy. If you need a mi-" Draco cut him off.

"No I do not. Evidently I want this to end as soon as possible. So if you would be so kind as to continue." Mr Fisher nodded his head at the request.

"Mr Malfoy leaves all Malfoy property, excluding Malfoy Manor, to Narcissa Malfoy. As well as an eighth of the Malfoy assets and an eighth of income accumulated from Malfoy&Son Draco acknowledged the request with a curt nod.

"He leaves you, Draco Malfoy half of the remaining amount of money belonging to the Malfoy's, ¾ of income from Malfoy&Son, 100% ownership of all businesses and joint ownership of Malfoy Manor.

"I'm sorry to say I am unable to disclose any more information to you."

Draco's eyes were wide. "Who the fuck has joint ownership of Malfoy Manor with me?!" He didn't shout but the deathly tone had more effect than that anyway. "And what about the rest of our money? Where is that going?" Draco was answered with silence. Which just infuriated him more.

He took a calming breath. Him being pissed of wouldn't benefit anyone.

"If you'll excuse me," he said as he stood up, "I have a funeral to attend."

XxX

 **To be frank, I'm not sure I like this story. Nevertheless I'm going to continue it. If you have any suggestions, as for me to improve or any mistakes I've made please tell me. I'm a nice person. Hope you like it. It's short but the next, I promise, is longer.**

 **Also I don't know about the story name. Any suggestions would be helpful and hugely appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. You're all amazing!**

 **I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to Laura 001 for all your help! You should check out her amazing stories. I promise it's worth it. I dedicate this chapter to you Laura.**

 _-xXx-_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Two days earlier**

"Mother there's a bird at our window!". She rolled her eyes at her son. It was probably only a pige… Oh. It was an owl. An _owl_. She hadn't seen one of them since… Well since she'd left the Magical world. And she fully intended for it to stay there. In the past.

However, she was a curious creature and couldn't help opening the window and allowing the owl to perch onto her window sill. Only three people knew who she was. What she was. And if they had news they'd visit. They wouldn't risk the owl getting intercepted and the letters falling into the wrong hands. One persons hands specifically.

She took the letter from the owl's clutch and gave a sharp gasp. It was black. Thick. Expensive. But the thing that horrified her, that shook her to the bone, was the emblem sealing the envelope. The Malfoy family crest.

As her hands trembled, couldn't control the feeling in the pit of her stomach. They'd only contact her through owl if it was important or the worst.

The worst is definitely what she received.

How can you expect the unexpected when _everything_ is unexpected?

 _-xXx-_

 **Present day**

"You can never expect death. It just happens. You can't stop it but you can make the most of your years. Lucius Malfoy is a prime example of this. A reformed death eater, willing to do anything for his family…

The ceremony official droned on in his singsong voice. Draco Malfoy clenched his jaw and balled his fists with so much force they blanched. Lucius Malfoy was scum. _Not_ kind. _Not_ charitable. _Definitely_ not willing to do anything for his family. _He_ forced his son to take the freaking dark mark! He guessed donating millions to charity and to help the war effort automatically made him an exceptionally amazing man.

 ** _Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies._**

Draco had no doubt his mother had scripted the kind words for the official. She cared too much about what the public thought. He never understood that, yet during school it influenced his every action and word. That he'd never be able to right his wrongs. To fix his mistakes.

 _Mistakes_.

He did the one thing he'd vowed not to. And that was think of the child.

He felt like kicking himself, how had he been so stupid? He was only young, not mature enough for these responsibilities. Not only of a child, but to run Malfoy&Son, to be the sole owner of all of the businesses.

 _Someone_ had the rest of their money. _Someone_ will forever receive money from their company. _Someone_ owns Malfoy Manor with him.

Lucius gave him plenty of clues in his letter but Draco dropped it. And didn't pick it up.

He recalled a few things though. She went to Hogwarts, she was young and was _muggleborn_.

That really didn't narrow his search very much.

Lucius Malfoy allowing a half blood Malfoy to be born and raised. No wonders the bomb had been dropped after his time on the Earth had expired.

He sighed in defeat. The hot summer air must of been affecting his thoughts and judgements. He'd sit through the service and think about it later. No, he'd stress about it later. He drowned out the Ceremony official's voice and surveyed the people in attendance. Potter was at front with Draco's mother. After the war, and her saving his life, the pair often caught up and he was invited to all of her events from small gatherings to balls.

There was some of his school mates at the outside ceremony. Probably for him not the man laying in the ground. Zabini, Nott, Parkinson and a few other ex Slytherins. Loony Lovegood was also there but he had no doubt it was to write an article in her paper.

The rest were business partners, clients or rivals.

The ironic beams shone down onto the name plaque making it illuminate gold. He knew he should of stuck with the black lettering.

After what felt like eons it was over. Draco intended to never think of the man again or read any of the letters penned to him. He didn't stay for condolences. He apparated home.

 _-xXx-_

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Draco's ears detected the sniffles of his house elf, "Drizzle?", he called out, hoping to find the creator of the sound that was echoing throughout the house. He would've filed it under her normal behaviour bit he heard something else. He hear hushing Someone was in _his_ house. Someone had upset _his_ house elf. He could feel the twitch in his eye as he tried to refrain his anger. He clenched his jaw and swiftly walked through the house, past portraits, through grand doorways and across the white marble floor, trying to find the source of his annoyance.

He eventually came to a halt when he reached the always brightly lit kitchen. It also had white marble floor, white glossy cupboards and black counters. There was spotlights embedded in the roof so everything had an extra glimmer and sparkle.

What he saw wasn't what he was expecting. Like usual Drizzle was crying. But the person sat next to her was also crying.

" _What_ do you think you're doing?", His voice remained cold and monotone.

Both of them looked up. He squinted his eyes at the woman, he recognised her but he couldn't place her just yet. Drizzle immediately yelped and started to reply, "Mr Draco! Not my fault! So s-"

"Not _you,_ Drizzle." He rolled his eyes, "I thought I gave you the week off to be with the babies?", He asked, raising a brow.

"Was very generous. Don't need it. Who looks after Mr Draco?", She asked, eyes wide. Damn it. She was going to cry. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. It wouldn't help the situation. But he didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to look after him Drizzle.", The woman butted in. Her accent was weird. Different. Like a mix of a few. Draco's brow, somehow, arched higher than before. He surveyed her body and decided he wouldn't particularly mind if she was looking after him.

Drizzle turned to the woman, eyes still wide, "Really? He not messy but you need to make him food. And do his bed. And-"

"That's enough, Drizzle. You are excused.", Draco said, looking down on the small elf. She smiled at the woman then him. But before she popped out of the house she _winked_ at Draco. He couldn't help the chuckle and shake of his head that followed.

"Malfoy.", Her voice sounded small yet big. He turned his eyes on her. She had brown hair done up in a do that screamed work. She was short, even with the stilettos on. Nice legs, very nice bum.

" _Malfoy_!", She was scowling at him.

"Yes that is my name. And you are?", He asked, oblivious to her identity. She laughed. Was he supposed to know who she was? It definitely seemed so.

"You really don't recognise me?" She asked, mock pouting. "I'd like to have thought I made some sort of impression on you, Ferret, after 8 years. You actually don't remember 'the Mudblood'?", Then it clicked but before he could say anymore she extended her hand, "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

 _-xXx-_

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter is a fun one. If you have any suggestion please share!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's finally here. Thank you for the reading. ENJOY!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Don't call yourself that horrid word", was the first thing Draco said, "it's one of the worst derogatory terms I had the misfortune of saying repetitively. To you especially." He wasn't Lucius, he wouldn't be prejudice and arrogant. He wanted to be Draco not Malfoy.

He saw the amusement die from her honey eye. It faded just like her facial expression . Her red painted, plump lips slightly parted in, what he was guessing was, shock. Draco Malfoy is a changed person. Not the immature bigot from school.

She looked to be in some sort of awe. Her head was slightly tilted and her eyes were slightly squinting. It wouldn't surprise him if she thought it was a hoax. She looked so delicate at that moment. He had the biggest urge to protect her and he had not a clue of where it came from.

"It's Ok.", her voice sounded raw and scratchy as she fiddled with her hands. "We said awful things to you as well." He didn't know what to say, how to continue a conversation that didn't need to be lengthened. She solved his dilemma when she said, "You're probably wondering what I'm doing in your house."

"Yes, the question had crossed my mind.", he replied, he wouldn't let her do all the speaking.

"I heard you saw Mr Fisher", Draco nodded, not knowing where this was going. How did show know this? How did she know Mr Fisher?

"I also heard you had gotten yourself...", he looked at she puckered her lips in thought. He would totally ravish those lips, even if she is a Muggleborn, "wound up."

He wasn't registering her words, "So I'm here to give you my half of the Manor." And the spell was over.

Draco blinked, "What?"

"They didn't tell you?" Her eyes were wide with panic, "you don't know about...", Her words seemed to die on her tongue. For the first time ever Hermione Granger was speechless but he wasn't looking at the humorous side.

"Finish your sentence Granger.", the stare he was giving could make anyone do as he wants. But Hermione Granger isn't everyone.

"Never mind. My lawyer will be in touch." And she had the nerve to walk away. After dropping a bomb, she retreated. He was going to get an explanation so he followed her. The sound of her heels making contact with the marble floor echoed louder in Draco's mind. This may be his only chance to get an answer. The future depended on her reasoning as he felt like nothing could take her off of his thoughts. She was panicking, he could tell. Her eyes were shifting everywhere and anywhere, her pace was increasing in speed and she look flustered. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around to face him.

"Granger. What are you talking about?" His icy eyes bore into her warm ones but she wasn't having it. Her whole body was tense.

"Malfoy. Get off me." She whispered but he wasn't releasing her from his clutches, "Please.", the desperation was evident on her face. She looked... _scared_.

"I'm not an idiot", he muttered back, "There's a reason you were given part of the Manor and I'd bet my half it has something to do with a child.", she looked like a deer in headlights. At this point both of his hands were on each of her arms and they were too close for comfort. Yet he didn't let go. And she didn't ask him to.

"Malfoy... I regret many things, like coming here, but he isn't one of them.", He was getting annoyed. Why was everyone so vague?

They were now in the passage which came before the entrance to the kitchen. Candles were lit around the room creating a warm hue. He wasn't sure if the scent of berries was from Hermione or the candles Drizzle had probably unnecessarily lit earlier.

"Mum?" The voice reverberated throughout the Manor. Hermione widened her eyes in alarm. His own eyes widened instinctively. That must be... But then she was running. In her heels. He rolled his eyes at her tedious actions before catching up and grabbing her by the waist.

"Get off me, Malfoy, or I swear to Merlin I will hex your balls off!", he simply rolled his eyes, again, and after a blink of an eye they were both in the front hallway. Wrenching his arms away from her, she bent over before gathering the child in her arms. Draco hated to admit it but he couldn't help looking at her arse.

The child just stood there and didn't react as he was embraced, "Mum... What are you doing? I saw you like half an hour ago." A lone tear escaped her left eye. Draco just stared. He had never experienced such affection from a parent but the child was obviously used to it. It didn't even seem grateful for the tenderness Hermione was showering it in. A grimace erupted over his face mindlessly.

"Who is that Mother?", the child asked, arms crossed. Draco took a good look at Hermione's child. Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Nothing at all like it's Mother. Dressed in a grey sweater and jeans, he had to admit, for a youngster, he had a commendable fashion sense. For a child.

"Nobody concerning you, Scorpius.", Well that was a lie.

"But he looks awfully like-", Hermione cut it off with a glare. A terrifying glare. He hoped she'd never look at him in that way.

Hermione didn't give Draco the chance to get a word in. "And why did you leave the car?", she asked, looking quite scary. It sounded like a harmless question but the look adorning Hermione's face made it seem as if it was getting scolded. She brought up the child with a firm hand, something he admired of the ex-Gryffindor

"You see, Mother", the child's opening words for the excuse intrigued Draco and he raised a brow in amusement, " it started to rain and then there was thunder and when there's thunder lightning isn't far behind so I got scared", it finished, face looking passive. The child didn't seem to show emotion very well. Like... well, him. If there was one thing Draco would never wish upon even his worst enemy, it was that. Or his last name. With the name Malfoy comes great burdens.

"Nonsense,", Draco finally edged in, "I was outside moments ago and the weather was simply divine.", He noticed Hermione inhale deeply.

"Are you calling me a liar?" The child asked in outrage, "Mother! Tell this man off.", his arms were crossed over his chest and his lips formed a stubborn pout. She released the breath with a roll of her eyes. However Draco was amused. The child definitely had a thing for the theatrics.

"It's definitely your child, Granger.", he laughed. She wasn't as amused it seemed. She muttered something under her breath. He so badly wanted to know what.

" _It_ is a he, Malfoy.", Draco, of course, knew that but it was a child. What is a child's preferred pronoun? He guessed the obvious would have to do.

"Malfoy!", the child exclaimed, surprising his surroundings. It seemed as if Draco's eyebrow was permanently going to remain raised, " just like Gran-"

"Scorpius! That is enough.", Scorpius. What a pureblood name. Why on Earth had Granger named her son that? He'd have thought his name would be something typical, like Michael or Adam.

"No. I don't think it is. Please continue.", Draco egged on, if looks could kill he'd be a dead man, thanks to Hermione of course. The child didn't even look conflicted. It was quite scary not seeing emotions written all over a child face. Especially since he doubted Hermione would withhold him from it. The child did, however, look between the pair once before saying,

"Yes, I think it is.", he raised his chin in a stubborn gesture. Stubborn like his mother. Draco did not like this child. Draco resorted to the only thing he was sure would work.

"So, Scorpius, what do you like to do?", _bribery_. He could've easily used legilimency but knew it was an invasion of privacy and it's just unethical to perform such magic on a child. Scorpius wasn't budging. He didn't say a word. So Draco did.

"Well, in the Manor, there's 6 swimming pools,", _nothing_ , "a huge library,", still nothing, but Hermione looked intrigued, that had to count for something, " a cinema, tennis court, Quidditch pit-", both mother and son apparently had a knack for interrupting one whilst they're speaking. Not that he minded this particular time.

"QUIDDITCH!" The child shouted in excitement. Bingo. Now to persuade him...

"I'll give you a new broom. If you finish the sentence your Mother so kindly forbade you to do so", Hermione was visibly seething. Her jaw was clenched and hands were balled into fists.

"Draco, I do not condone such behavior tow-", once again the child cut someone off. This time his Mother.

"FINE!", Scorpius said in exasperation, as if he'd thought about it for days,"But only if you throw in a new kit." Easy.

"You can have it tomorrow." Draco said, looking triumphant.

"AND I want a signed shirt by the Holyhead Harpies." Slightly harder but doable

"AND I want a Quidditch season ticket." Damn. Aren't they sold out?

"Done.", Draco declared, the child didn't even smile. Hermione was a completely different case, she was grinning and holding back a laugh., "Are you satisfied now?", Draco asked, in mock exhaustion.

"Yes I'm very satisfied.", he didn't look it. But Draco was. Until- "You have the same surname as my Grandfather."

 ** _-xXx-_**

 **Not the best chapter, I know. However I'm sorry about the wait and hope at least one person is still continuing with the story. Thank you for all the support. I'm ever so grateful. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm SOOO sorry for the wait! I'm a bad person, I know._**

 ** _Thank you all for the follows, reviews and favourites!_**

 ** _If you're still with me, enjoy :)_**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

The more Draco thought about it, the more sense it made. Everything was fitting perfectly into a puzzle Lucius had destroyed to be recreated. Even in death, he was toying with his life. Draco had a child. One that Lucius had forgotten to mention for what? 8 years? 9? He was enraged but he wouldn't show it. The child wasn't going to fear him like Draco did his own during his younger years.

Whatever plans Draco thought he'd had for the future had been vanquished. This was new territory for him. Something he didn't like. He wanted familiarity not the unheralded. He didn't work well with the unexpected. Not knowing what to anticipate, he looked at the child. He couldn't deny the resemblance. How hadn't he thought of it before? Oh yeah, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about it. Well that worked amazingly. But one question was nagging at him to be asked. When had he shagged Hermione Granger?

"Malfoy, I only came here because I thought you'd been told. I hadn't meant for you to find out about our son in this way. I'm sorry. For everything.", as Hermione said the words, Draco felt as if he was being stabbed. Surely but slowly he was dying with every syllable that rolled off her tongue.

"He... Is not my son.", the hurt that was evident in the child's eyes was written all over Hermione's face, "I... didn't mean it in that way.",how could he make this right? Could he?

"I think we all know you did mean it. Scorpius, we're leaving. Now.", Hermione turned on her heel and waited for Scorpius to do the same. But he didn't. He was staring at Draco.

Then he said, "It's okay if you don't want to be my Father. I've survived 8 years without you and I have my Mother. She's all the parents I need. We'll be fine without you.", Draco didn't know what to say. What could he say? Draco grew up in isolation with his Mother, occasionally, paying visits and the House Elves. This would be a defining moment of his life. All of their lives. It was his hands but he didn't say anything. He let Scorpius look disappointed as he turned away. He let Hermione wipe the tears that were on her face. He let them walk away.

As the seconds past, an unpleasant feeling settled at his core. His fingers twitched at the urge to follow them and correct his mistake. He knew letting them leave was a mistake. One he'd very well regret later on. He sighed in resentment, before striding through the front door.

As he stepped onto the steps afore the Manor, sheets of rain attacked his face. Draco had to squint his eyes to try and locate Hermione and her- no, their son. He had the biggest urge to shake his head in disbelief at the thought. But he was currently preoccupied. He saw the two figures getting in a car and he muttered, "Fuck it.", before running toward them.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was running. The cold rain was attacking him furiously but he couldn't feel it. He was too focused and…elated. His body was shivering involuntarily but he took no notice. As he neared them, he shouted, "Hermione!", they were now both in the car and him beside the black driver's door. They seemed just as wet as him.

She looked irritated whilst her window slid down, "What do you want, Malfoy?", she asked, "Did I forget something?", she said sarcastically.

He took a deep breath as he prepared to right a wrong, "What I meant earlier was that Scorpius isn't my son yet. Biologically, yes but I haven't been there for either of you. And, quite frankly, I do want this. I know I've missed Scorpius' upbringing, but I don't want to miss another second of his life. Please, Hermione. Come inside? I want to make everything right.", Draco waited for her reaction as his teeth gnashed in the freezing cold. His hands waited by his side in fists of anticipation.

Whilst her facial expression remained the same, she twisted her neck to look at her son, " Scorpius?", Draco was desperate. It was an unexplainable feeling but he was being devoured by it. He needed Scorpius to say that he'd come in and that Draco can make things better but the child wasn't speaking.

His silence had more effect than any words could have.

Hermione's irritated expression dropped and turned into… Pity? Which only annoyed Draco. All expression of longing drained from his face. He could take a hint. He wouldn't grovel where it was unwanted. He then said, voice monotone, "Good bye, Hermione. Scorpius", before swiftly turning on his heel and walking back to his manor. Once he was in, he slammed the door shut.

 _ **-xXx-**_

Draco dropped the papers and photographs onto the desk, "There you go. I'm sure that's enough information.", the man, who was reviewing a sheet, looked up at Draco.

"How are you, Blaise? Do me a favour, Blaise? Even a simple hello would've sufficed, but no. You're always so bloody rude, Draco", even as he said the words, the mocking tone was enough evidence to show he was joking. That and the smirk his lips were twisted into.

"I have no time for formalities, Blaise.", Draco said as he paced in front of the wooden desk. "You can find them, right?"

"Careful, Draco. You almost sound desperate.", he chuckled, "But , yes, I can find your estranged son and baby mama, don't worry.", it was just too easy to mess with Draco.

"Don't call her that.", he snapped, "if you are unable to conduct this in a respectful manner, I shall take my business elsewhere.", Blaise rolled his eyes at his mate before picking up the closest sheet to him that Draco had flung on the desk.

"Of course I can do… Wait. Hermione Granger mothered your child?", Blaise raised a brow in disbelief, "Are you sure? Nobody's seen Granger since… Well, since graduation. And when did you shag her?I can't believe you slept with the bookworm didn't tell me, dick.", Blaise's arms were crossed and his lips were in a stubborn pout.

"Of course I'm sure, idiot. And... I don't know. I don't actually remember. There must've been alcohol involved, there's no other explanation. But I'm sure the kid's mine. The similarities were eerie. And I can just... Tell", Draco said as he ran a hand through his pale hair. "She was at the Manor yesterday, after the funeral, to sign over her half which Daddy dearest gave her.", Blaise just looked at Draco with widened eyes.

"Lucius knew you had a kid. With Granger. The most famous Muggleborn ever. I'm… Shocked.", Draco was now rubbing his temples as the sun streamed into Blaise's office.

"Yes. He didn't half give her a fortune in his will.", it came out more bitter than intended, "Anyways, Blaise will you find them for me?", Draco wasn't begging but his eyes were. Blaise sighed before pushing himself off with the edge of his desk and allowing his chair to roll. Using his freshly polished shoes, he was soon in front of Draco.

"I can tell you want to find them mate, and I will, but have you considered that they don't want to be found? They left for a reason Draco.", Draco's eye was twitching and his hands were bawled so tightly into fists that his knuckles had blanched to a shade paler than his fair complexion.

"I don't care. I want them found.", he then proceeded to leave by turning and walking a couple of steps. As he reached the door, he heard Blaise sigh, which stopped him in his tracks and made him turn his neck in the direction of Blaise.

"Of course, Malfoy Senior."

"Get on with it, Auror Zabini.", and for the first time in days, Draco Malfoy smirked.

 _ **-xXx-**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_... FINALLY I know!

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I have no doubt you are furious at my withdrawal of information. Once your judgement has cleared, I am sure you'll understand why my actions were a necessity. I have always had your best interests at heart. Never forget that. For I am your Father and you are my flesh and blood. You will soon understand._

 _Your Father,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

The pristine, cursive writing did nothing but piss off Draco more. The letter had arrived via owl to his office at The Manor minutes earlier. He had no doubt Mr Fisher had sent it but the fact he knew that Draco had knowledge of his son, unnerved him.

He crumpled the sheet of thick parchment into his fist before tossing it in the general direction of the bin located on the side of his desk. Blaise had done his job. Laid on the desk were sheets of paper and the sheets consisted of addresses, numbers, contact information, background checks and photographs. But Draco had not a clue of how to progress. Should he go straight to her home? Or, perhaps, turn up at her work? He could be more subtle and just call or Email but he doubted it was brash enough. In a way, it was like he was proving his worth. And he'd concoct an elaborate way to do so. He wouldn't hide behind technology.

Thrumming his heavy, golden pen on the desk, Draco was deep in thought. He watched the pen make contact with the glossy, white desk. His concentration was so strong that he missed the draft of air whiffing through the room. He missed the shadow of a woman creep over the floor. He missed the aroma of lavender and peaches.

A clearing of throat reverberated through the room, causing Draco to almost jump and breaking the trance like state he was in. "I'd like to think my only child would notice my presence. However I'm starting to suspect that is not the case. You wouldn't even notice me among goblins. Well, that my child, upsets me very much so.", there stood, with her hands on her hips, the infamous Narcissa Malfoy joking around so soon after her husbands death.

"Mother. What a pleasure.", Draco said as he gestured for her to sit in one of the two seats opposite him.

"My dearest son, it's _always_ a pleasure. But I'm afraid time is of the essence and I have crucial needs that must be fulfilled soon. I'm here to check up on-", she stopped mid sentence as her mouth gaped. First confusion clouded Draco's face until he realised her eyes were roaming over the scattered sheets in front of him. More specifically, the photograph of Granger hugging a young Scorpius. Before he could say a word, she restarted, "Draco," her voice but a whisper, "you… _know_?", confusion once again was the prominent feeling shown on his face, even his mother was aware of the child but chose to keep it from him? He didn't want to believe it. Yet his anger was surfacing, threatening to explode.

"Tell me you weren't aware of him, Mother.", when she didn't reply and looked down at the floor, all his restraint was unraveling at the seams. "Tell me _now_!", he said in a tone lacking any warmth. "Fucking tell me, Mother!", he shouted as he abruptly got to his feet and slammed his hand on the desk causing her to flinch.

"Please… Calm down, Draco. And mind your language.", she said with distaste lacing her voice.

"No, I'd rather not. Answer the goddamn question!", he retaliated, arms now crossed over his chest.

However, Narcissa Malfoy, being the stubborn women she is, also crossed her arms and put her nose up. "I shall answer the question once you've calmed down and can think rationally as of right now you aren't.", Draco processed the words and decided it was better for everyone if he were stable. He calmed his laboured breathing and descended back in his chair.

"Please, Mother, can you now answer the question?", he asked, forcibly sweetly.

"Of course, Draco. The answer is, yes, I was and am aware of your bastard son. Though, please believe me, I always wanted to tell you. On so many occasions I almost did. Alas, it was not to be, for I could never get the correct words out. It was so hard, Draco. Keeping this secret on your Father's behalf, I realised too late that once I kept it, even for a moment, I could not tell you afterwards. You would've been upset with the withdrawal so I elongated it, assuming it was better for you to stay in the dark. And that was wrong of me. So for that I deeply apologise son.", he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Get out.", he whispered, to Narcissa's horror.

"Draco", she gasped in shock, " _please_ don't do this.", tears were beginning to well in her eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Mother.', he spat the word. He was disgusted.

The expression on her face faded into a cold stare. Narcissa Malfoy was angry. And she was scary and unpredictable when angry. Nobody liked her angry but at that specific moment Draco hadn't a thought in the world. She'd wronged him. For about a decade. He was feeling much more furious than her.

"If that is how you feel," she started, "You are not my son.", she ended in a whisper.

Draco was shocked for a split second until his mouth was moving faster than his brain could process the information, " Then I guess recently I've not only lost one parent, I've lost both. For I shall not tolerate your lies and deceit no longer.", he sneered. He almost felt guilty when he saw the look of instant shock etched on her face. Almost. What she did was inexcusable. "I shan't ever forget this. Lucius may have stuck the knife in me, but you were right with him twisting it."

He looked at her face to see she was crying. The most strongest women he'd ever known was crying. Because of him. He'd broken her. She had lost so much. Had done things ordinary people wouldn't had even thought about and never once had he saw a tear slip from between her eyelids

"Just bear in mind, son, everything I've ever done has been for you. I've sacrificed, lied, deceived and even killed for you. That may mean nothing to you, but you mean everything to me.", she stepped forward and rested a pale hand on his cheek and when he attempted to move out of the embrace she just added the other to restrict his movement. "I love you son", she kissed his left cheek, just a brief touch, before stepping away, turning on her heel and walking out with as much grace and elegance as her normal step.

And he had to admire that. Though at that time he wouldn't have admitted it.

 _ **-xXx-**_

"Blaise, mate, you are the only person I have.", Draco slurred, before taking a swig of his fifth Fire-whisky. He revelled in the burning sensation elicited by the string drink. Once the burn passed, the liquid soothed his insides and he hummed as a buzz went straight to his head.

"Draco, mate," he mocked, "You aren't the only person I have.", Draco pouted at his friend. The pair of them had retreated early to The Leaky Cauldron after Blaise had heard news on Draco's disastrous confrontation with his Mother.

"That upsets me hugely.", he drawled.

"why? It's your own fault that your life's in tatters, not mine. Don't try and pin the blame on me, Draco.", Blaise said, before taking a small sip of his alcoholic beverage.

Draco peered at Blaise's drink and asked, "what are you drinking? It's very… Colourful.", Draco's brow was furrowed in thought. Drunken thought.

"It's a muggle drink. You won't have heard of it.", the introduction of muggle things had been a slow and gradual process though many were against such things being used in everyday wizarding lives. But Blaise had no qualms drinking the deliciously unique drinks. As Blaise sighed Draco's head hit the bar top.

"Muggle.", he sighed before angling his head to see Blaise, "Like Hermione. Well obviously she wasn't muggle, isn't muggle, she's muggle _born_.", he declared as if he'd found the solution to world hunger.

"You don't say", Blaise replied in a humorous tone, "Way to point out the obvious.", he chuckled as Draco groaned into his arm, which was now supporting his head on the cherry oak counter top.

"So tell me about Hermione.", Blaise asked, hoping he'd get more information out of his mate as Draco was always touchy feely about it and refused to talk about it. Blaise might've felt guilty if not so intrigued. Plus he had decades to feel guilty.

Draco sighed, again, and started, "Well she had my son. So simple Arithmancy says I shagged her. I'm so upset I don't remember Blaise. Not 'cos she has a mint body, which she does, trust me, but I feel like I've cheated her someway you know?", Blaise nodded in gesture for him to continue secretly disgusted at his friends use of the word 'mint', " Like I got her pregnant, and just forgot about it. Went on with my everyday life.", Draco was now sat up and using wild hand movements, attracting the attention of several people sat in The Leaky Cauldron, "Then, when she was pregnant, she left. Leaving the wizarding world behind too. I'm still angry she made me miss out on nine years of his life. But I suppose Lucius was cause of that, I think. Who knows, maybe she thought I was too shit for her, too shit for her son, too shit for their lives. I mean what do I have to offer them? Yeh money, I know, but if he were to take my name, he'd be treat differently. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. My names a curse… It traps you.", something in Blaise's peripheral view caught his attention. A… Quill? A quill moving on its own accord. Fuck.

"Mate, I don't think your secret child is going to be so secret anymore…", he said as he pointed to the quill. Draco turned his head.

"Fuck.", he spat, "she's going to hate me more now.", once again he sighed before slumping and hunching his shoulders.

"Who?", a woman's voice asked, a voice he recognised.

"He-", Draco started but was cut off by Blaise.

"Miss Skeeter, what a pleasure. However we are not going to add further comment as, I think you'll find, this is our business. Not the whole of England's. This has nothing to do with you.," he said elegantly. However Rita just smiled a Cheshire grin.

"Everything has to do with me, love.", she said in her sickly sweet voice but before Blaise, or even Draco, could add a word she'd already continued, "And not only England will know about Mr Malfoy's love child, the whole world will!.", she cackled before her smile returned. Blaise had the biggest urge to punch her square in the nose. But she was a woman and he couldn't do that.

"I'll have you know there was no love in making the kid. So there. Take that!", Draco said, looking triumphant. Thought it only lasted a second as he was them almost slipping out of his bar stool. He grabbed onto Blaise for support and clutched in for dear life. Blaise winced at both his friend's grip and choice of words, realising everything had just gotten ten times worse. Rita, however, looked like a child on Christmas. Overjoyed. Ecstatic. Giddy. All of which looked extremely wrong on her slimy face. She was eating up the scene, her quill listening and writing furiously.

"Why, for once, couldn't you let me do the speaking mate?", Blaise sighed, again, before allowing Draco to brace himself on his shoulders. He knew it was time to take Draco home. For a weekday The Leaky Cauldron was quite busy. Of course it'd be the day of Draco's outburst. Every head was now turned in their direction, eyes peering at them. At the start of the evening nobody even dared to look at them. The contrast was both ironic and uncanny.

They stumbled out of the pub and into the cold air. Draco relished in the cool breeze. "Blaise, Hermione's going to hate me.", he said, leaning on the brick wall.

"Probably. But at least you didn't say her name or anything with Skeeter around. But Merlin knows how long she and that stupid quill were listening.", Blaise replied. He looked through a window of the pub to see Rita interviewing the common folk. "Here's hoping not a soul heard.", he amended.

Draco stood straight, "I embarrassed us both. I'm… Sorry.", he said, grimacing.

Blaise merely chuckled dryly, "it's the most fun I've had in a while.", Draco raised a brow as he thought he sensed a double meaning but decided not to question it and do so when he was sober. He couldn't handle any more heavy problems at that moment.

"We should get back. My… Actually nobody'll be wondering why I am.", Draco said.

"Same.", Blaise added. "You'll have to apparate alone. I've drank too much alcohol to side apparate you, mate.".

"It's fine", Draco replied, borderline slurring. He wouldn't admit to feeling lightheaded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, mate.", Blaise said, "Zabini Manor", and he was gone without even a wave.

"Home.", Draco said. He knew he shouldn't have said that. He didn't have a home. All he could think of was Granger and their son. They had a home. Evidence proves so. 152 Marton Road, M- And he was gone.

 _ **-xXx-**_

It was dark.

Draco's mind felt, somehow, both foggy and heavy.

"What are you doing here?", somebody asked.

No words came out of his lips. His eyes drooped shut and he could feel himself falling. Slowly. Quickly.

But there was somebody there to catch him.

"shhh"

 _ **-xXx-**_

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **Many problems have happened in the time it's taken me to upload this and my last update. Firstly, my computer broke and ALL THE CHAPTERS I WROTE HAVE GONE!**

 **Secondly, after I had gotten my laptop back, with NO FILES, my internet decided to work spastically for a while. A LONG WHILE.**

 **Thirdly, I had tonnes of work to do for school before that restarted and I had to do that :(**

 **And lastly, I guess the negative comments got to me. I've been so hesitant and reluctant to continue this. I just feel like I'm disappointing all you fantastic readers and whilst your input and suggestions are great the negative ones kind of out me off writing this any further.**

 **OKAY! So I wanted to add that I know exactly where this story is going. And because I'm a freak, of course I created a timeline and an in depth plan. And whilst I enjoy receiving suggestions and comments, I'm still only young so please understand this isn't going to be perfect to like the amazingly written and composed stories. I will wobble and fall at times. And I'm not sorry for that. I'm learning.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and if you've read this please don't think I'm whining. I'm attempting to save my story.**

 **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! (X100000000)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe 100 followers. Random shoutout to amendez53 the 100th follower :)**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

As soon as Draco became the slightest bit conscience, he was up faster than a striking cobra. Instinctively, he made a grab for his wand which was located in his back pocket. His back was unusually straight and his eyes were observing in slits. He glanced at he watch encircling his wrist to see that it was 08:30am. His head throbbed at the sharp movements. The surroundings were alien to him. He looked down to see yesterday's clothes wrinkled and still enclosing his limbs. There was a cream comforter pooled at his shins. He was sat on a teal, leather sofa. A sofa that had a corner and filled about half of the room. The room was painted a cream colour whilst one wall was wallpapered in teal with silver detailing. An at least 50" television sat on one of the walls. And he only knew what they were because of Blaise. He even had several at the Manor. One of which belonging to the cinema Blaise had created for Draco's 19th birthday. At the time he was furious but after a rationalising talk with Blaise he allowed himself to enjoy it. And enjoy it he did. Every Tuesday evening several of his once peers at Hogwarts would meet to watch the latest blockbuster. The House elves were even given seats at the back, to keep themselves from troubling everyone else, naturally. But he was certain he didn't know where he was right then.

As his eyes adjusted to the morning light that was being projected through the closed blinds, he turned his head to find an open plan kitchen. White cupboards, sparkling, black worktops and, once again, teal interior. Whomever the pristine house belonged to they definitely had a thing for turquoise.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. It was his favourite colour.

However the humour died shortly after. He had no idea to whom the property was owned by. He could be here as a hostage for all he knew. But he doubted it. He still had his wand. Surely if he were to play the role of prisoner, his wand would be the first item to go. Unless they were a muggle and suspected Draco had a stick fetish.

He stood to find that his shoes weren't on his feet. How peculiar. He just kind of stared at them for a moment or two. Where on Earth were his shoes? Obviously his captor wanted him to feel comfortable. Maybe.

Sighing, he took a few steps on the cream tiled floor with his black sock clad feet. When he approached a black and white rug he noticed stains on the lighter colour. It looked like either grape juice or red wine. So the person who took him must've been a 4 year old infant or a 40 year old alcoholic.

Draco laughed at himself. He did think himself quite funny. After if though he heard something he would never have thought he would've, "Malfoy, are you awake?", he recognised the voice. And he also recognised the use of 'Malfoy'.

"Granger," he chuckled, again, "of course.", however he didn't see her. Not even a shadow or silhouette. But then again she sounded to be far off. "Where are you?", he asked into thin air.

"What is that supposed to mean?", she feigned being hurt whilst walking through a doorway behind the sofa and behind Draco. He turned. He was close to gaping in shock. He'd seen her on the day of Lucius' funeral but this was different. Somehow. He didn't know how. It just was. Maybe it was because he now knew what they'd shared. Well… He didn't really know but still, he had an idea. She wasn't dressed in sleeping attire or casual attire. She looked, well, sophisticated in a grey, pencil skirt, polka dotted shirt and her tied back hair, her hair had seemed to have lost the… Bushiness. But the more he thought about it, he realised she was dressed quite similarly to their last encounter. This must be her daily dress code. He guessed people do change.

Draco decided to change the subject, "you have a lovely home.", he said.

"Thanks.", and then she laughed. As if a joke he couldn't hear had been cracked. She then kind of mused to herself and muttered something about colours. And then she looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. Was she actually stable to raise a child? Of course she was. She was Hermione Granger, smartest witch of the age, a third of the golden trio and she attained the highest amount of NEWTs in history, one more than Draco. He couldn't hear her, after all she was quite a distance, and a sofa, away. She schooled her features but had to bite her lip to do so. Which only put inappropriate thoughts into Draco's mind that he desperately did not need or want. Especially at that specific time.

"What? No tour?", he attempted to joke. Key word, attempted.

"I'll show you something. The exit.", she wasn't joking. She wanted him gone, he could tell. The only thing evident in her warm eyes was seriousness. And maybe a hint of sadness? Draco simply blinked. And once again tried to joke. He wasn't going to go that easily.

"First can you show me to my shoes? I wouldn't want to leave in socks. No matter how expensive they were.", he said trying to avert conversation from him leaving. Kind of. She seemed taken aback. Was he not what she expected? Well he didn't care.

"Of course.", she said swallowing thickly, "but quickly. Scorp'll be awake soon.", she seemed to reveal their son's nickname unintentionally. And he wasn't going to either forget it or bring it up. He'd store the information for when relevant.

He walked around the sofa and toward Hermione. She stood, arms folded. Waiting.

As Draco proceeded to reach her, he suddenly realised how short she was in comparison to him. Unconsciously he kept walking but stopped when he was nearly treading on her toes. Draco stood at an impressive 6"4 meaning Hermione was way over a head shorter than him. They were close to each other. Hermione breathed in deeply and he watched how her breasts lifted and fell as she exhaled. Whether she noticed or not he didn't know but she stepped back and turned, taking steps closer to the doorway she walked through. With Draco following dutifully.

They walked through a corridor which had a few doors branching off. Hermione stopped at near the front door when he looked down he saw his brown, leather shoes. Something suddenly popped into his mind, something he had no idea why he hadn't thought of first, "How am I here?", he asked in complete seriousness.

"You tell me.", she sighed, "you just turned up during the night. Quite drunk if I might add", she said scrunching her nose up. And he laughed.

"You're so… Cute.", he finished in a head shake. But she just stared at him with a disgusted look.

"Shut up, Malfoy", she said, rolling her eyes.

"So I just… Turned up?", he said, whilst Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Yes, exactly that.", she said. He gave her a look indicating that he wanted to know more, " I have no idea how it happened, though I do have an idea of how you know where I live", her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "and, quite frankly, it's kind of stalker-ish.", she said distastefully.

"One, Mother, have you see the Daily Prophet?", Scorpius interrupted, leaving the two grown ups speechless. "Two, what on Earth is _he_ doing here?", Draco flinched as the word 'he' was sneered, it was just as he would refer to Lucius as, "and, lastly, stalker-ish is _not_ a word", Scorpius was perched on the grey carpeted steps looking at them expectantly.

"Scorpius", Hermione stared, "How long have you been there?", she asked, "and what have you read in the paper?", she added.

"I've just come down now", he said but it wasn't his face that revealed it to be lie, but his eyes. Something wavered and he look to his hands that were resting in his lap. "The papers were talking about me", he mumbled, even though this was the second time he'd seen him, Draco was shocked at his body language. During their first encounter, Scorpius had an air of arrogance around him that seemed like it wouldn't budge in a thousand years. That day, at first, the same confident aura was around him but it was gone as soon as the topic of himself came up.

"What? It's impossible. Nobody knows you exist.", Draco winced with Scorpius at Hermione's words. She seemed to regret the words, "I mean, nobody in the wizarding world knows about you, except for your grandparents, Mr Fisher and, well, Ma- Draco.", he liked how his name rolled off her tongue, like a perfectly in tune melody.

"Exactly! _Him_. Everybody knows about me now. Thanks.", and he looked down. A weird feeling nagged at the back of Draco's mind. The boy wasn't telling the complete truth. If he felt this he wouldn't what Hermione did, considered she'd raised him and knew him better than anyone. But he then tried to think back to the night prior, but he couldn't. All he could recall was being with Blaise and Hermione saying he'd stumbled into her home drunk. Which made him click on.

"Who else was mentioned in the article?", Draco asked wearily, he didn't even attempt to defend his innocence. Because he wasn't.

"Nobody", he mumbled again, eyes flashing to Hermione

"Show me.", Draco challenged.

"No", he said with a stubborn pout.

"Why?",Draco asked, knowing the answer. Everything was caused by him. Every problem. He wouldn't be surprised if world hunger was somehow his doing.

"Because.", he wasn't elaborating or reacting.

"Why?", Draco pressed, causing the younger boy to shake him leg in no sync.

"I just-", he was cut off by his mother, hands on her hips, scowling.

"Accio Daily Prophet.", Scorpius was slightly lifted and from under him levitated a bound up newspaper. "There. Simple.", she said, not hiding the triumphant look. But Scorpius contrasted that with slight trembling hands and bobbing knee. Draco knew what was to come could not be good.

After reading the front page, Hermione blanched and passed it over to Draco, with a gulp he read,

 **Out With The Old Malfoy, In With The New**

 _Last night I, Rita Skeeter, was the finder of a somewhat scandalous story. In a loud brawl in the Leaky Cauldron, some news was strewn around the pub for anybody to hear, all from the once thought to be youngest Malfoy. However, I am delighted to have the honor to reveal that that is, in fact, false. From the pronoun used by Mr Malfoy himself, I can disclose to you, fellow reader, that we have another Mr Malfoy on our hands._

 _From more information that was gathered, I can tell you that the secret son of the now billionaire, Draco Malfoy, is one year short of being a decade old. From the new, or should I say old, father's mouth, it was said that he 'just forgot about her'. Though, whoever the lucky woman is, wasn't particularly happy with passing down genes to a Malfoy bastard, as, also said by the male procreator, 'after finding out she was pregnant, she left the Wizarding world, obviously wanting nothing to do with the Malfoy name.' Who could blame the presumably young woman? The name Malfoy had been dragged through mud and back, even those associated with the name felt the wrath of the public as the war drew to a close. However now they are tolerated in society, especially the recently widowed, Miss Narcissa Malfoy. The bravest woman in England, particularly for saving our saviors life by going head to head with the most evil of deceased._

 _The once thought sole male Malfoy, it appears, has began to resent his life. He revealed his inner thoughts of feeling 'trapped' and 'cursed'. Is this child detaining the Wizarding world's once most eligible bachelor into a life he doesn't want? Well I certainly believe so, especially after he expressed his anger at both Mother and child. It seems he forced the mother to leave or conduct feticide. He even went to admit that his baby's mother is a floozy and that 'there was not an ounce of love in making the kid', I simply cannot fathom the atrocity of the woman, keeping an unwanted child. Who would want to chain a proven innocent man to a child? Unfortunately I can't answer this question as the now Malfoy senior stumbled out of the Leaky Cauldron in a drunken state, showing he is no way fit to be a father, even if he did not choose the path himself._

 _Please send your feedback of the topic to the Reader's Opinions section, where I will be reviewing questions and statements and replying to as many as I can. Do you agree with what the runaway not-so-lover did by keeping the baby? Or do you agree with me, Rita Skeeter, in believing a young man should get to choose his own fate, not to be blocked by a tyrant? Bear in mind at the time of the pregnancy, Mr Malfoy was just exiting his teen years._

 _I and everyone at the Daily Prophet, wish Draco Malfoy a good and prosperous future._

 _Reported by Rita Skeeter._

Draco raised his head to look at Hermione. A look of determination had settled over a features. He was scared for anyone that got in her way from here in after.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a bad person. I know. Sorry.**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"Firstly, I want to know how you know what The Daily Prophet is and, secondly, you need to tell me how you know about the Wizarding World, Scorpius. I was so cautious in you not knowing about that part of your life. You grew up with Quidditch because your Grandfather insisted but I... What else do you know? _How_ do you know?", Hermione asked her son, as Draco watched how the pair interacted with one another. Scorpius seemed to think through his answer, as if he was questioning if he should reveal something life changing to his mother and the father he never knew. He sighed in defeat, though no such emotion was evident by his expression. He finally relented but he was speaking to his mother directly, nobody else.

"When I was about 7 and Grandfather and Grandma visited for your birthday, Grandfather pulled me into an empty room and showed me. Just a few simple things but, at the time, it was amazing. Bright lights shooting from his hands and wand... it was, well,extraordinary. Magical", Scorpius chuckled at his own small pun, "He told me about the world you kept hidden from me. I thought I hated you for a bit. But I realised it was for me. Not you. Everything you've ever done has been for me. Though I can't for the life of me understand why. After all, I've always been a burden on you." Hermione was in a mix of emotions. Should she be enraged at Lucius for revealing a huge secret to her son? Proud at the maturity Scorpius held at the tender age of 7? Or upset at the fact he thought himself a burden? This whole week had been a dizzying week of mixed emotions. She just hoped she would have complete sanity at the end of it.

"Scorpius," Hermione's voice cracked at the word so she cleared her throat and proceeded, "you have _never_ been a burden. You are the biggest blessing Merlin has bestowed upon me. You'll always be the best thing in my life.", she ended with a watery smile. They seemed to have forgotten about Draco who was stood less than a foot away from Hermione, he was listening carefully to the exchange and decided that he'd question Hermione about several things later on. He also didn't miss the part about his son being the best thing in Granger's life and that his parents were in attendance to her birthday parties. The second baffled him to no extent. The first warmed his heart. Slightly.

Draco remembered a question she'd asked minutes prior, "How did you get the Daily Prophet?", they both looked at him, suddenly remembering his existence. He felt like an intruder in a family home. But in some way there was truth in that saying. He had no stand or say in anything here, despite being now one of the most powerful men globally.

"Well after I was told about the Wizards and such, I did some research and subscribed to the Daily Prophet, though I used Grandfather's Gringotts vault number.", Hermione smiled with a raised brow whilst Draco smirked. " _What_?!", He said, "I didn't steal. He gave me the number. For emergencies.", now it was his turn to raise one tip of his lips.

"Naturally.", Draco chuckled. "But why would you want to see the Wizarding news?", Draco asked, aware of the unsavoury stories about himself.

"Why? Got something to hide?", Scorpius countered whilst Hermione just sighed.

"Of course not", though he did look slightly guilty as his eyes were downcast and his lip being bitten slightly.

"Hmmm", Hermione imputed, "I think we have a liar", she joked, trying not to think of what he was lying about.

"I know", Scorpius said, Draco sensed that there was something that wasn't being said by the youngster but before he could say anything Scorpius did, "Anyways I think it's time for me to go back to my room.", and he just got up and left before either could stop him. Which gave Draco the perfect window to question Hermione.

"Granger," Draco started, "why were my parents here for your birthday?", Hermione looked perplexed for a moment, seemingly not expecting that question. Nevertheless she replied, like he expected.

"They've always known about Scorpius", she muttered quietly whilst avoiding his eye. She fidgeted in her feet, seemingly unaware of if Draco had been informed of his parents… Indiscretions. He had. And he was angry but shocked she hadn't received the memo. Mr Fisher must be losing flare the thought, amused. Though before he could say a word, she did, "if there's anybody to blame for you not knowing…", she seemed to change her mind and caught her tongue, "it's me." She finished leaving Draco gobsmacked.

"Why didn't you want me to know?", he asked, voice strained. He didn't want to lash out and have her throw him out, especially since he was finally getting somewhere.

"Reasons", she replied vaguely. It was obvious she was withholding something, or things, from him and he wanted to know what and her reasons for doing so but it'd have to wait. He exhaled loudly, not knowing where the conversation should go until an idea struck,

"Hermione," he broached the topic with a delicate fines, "you don't have to tell me, though I really would appreciate it if you would, but how did, was", he amended himself, "Scorpius… Conceived.", If anyone had seen Draco's expression at that moment they'd be sure he'd consumed an infamous bogey flavoured Bertie Bott's every flavour bean.

"I… Don't remember", she said, voice cold and devoid of any emotion, "well, it happened on graduation. That much I'm sure. So my only guess of how is alcohol, especially if you have no inkling yourself", she sighed, " I only knew Scorpius was yours until after he was born."

"Oh.", Draco said, his hopes diminished. He wanted something epic. Something, at least, good or even mundane. He felt dejected. He wouldn't ever know if it was satisfying for, which, in the grand scheme of things, seemed quite unnecessary. Yeh, he still wanted to know. "I guess that's best", his voice also emotionless. Truth be told, he wanted to remember. Yearned to remember, but the never would. Unless… No, he banished the idea from his mind before it had taken full form. He couldn't do that.

There was nothing yet everything to be said. Words lost in the air and lodged on their throats. How to continue something that was uncomfortable and seemingly sensitive? Simple answer, some may say the cowardly answer, you don't. You leave the conversation.

"I should be off", Draco said, looking at his watch though his statement was false. He was his own boss now. There was nobody to tell him to do anything. There was no Lucius and he was relieved at the thought.

"Yes, you should.", she replied, though neither seemed to move a muscle. Draco mouth opened to resonate at least a syllable but was interrupted by another voice, a smaller, colder voice.

"Don't! Stay for breakfast. Please?", Scorpius started strong. But finished weakly.

 _ **-xXx-**_

 **sorry** **for the lateness.**

 **Just wanted to say, if anyone has a story of theirs that they'd like me to check out please just pop me a message and ask, I'd love to thank you all in anyway :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Big things happen in this chapter :)**

 ** _-xXx-_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

"Obviously you don't have to. It's your choice, obviously.", Scorpius winced at his slight babble. Yet Draco thought it was kind of cute. And he banished the thought immediately. He wasn't going soft. He really wasn't. But he was... shocked. He looked at Hermione for an answer, an almost frightened look ingrained in his eyes, to which she jerkily yet subtly nodded her head. That small authorization, consent, permission egged him on to say, "Yes. I'd be honored to". Hermione tried to hide her smile but he caught it. And he liked it. It seemed... familiar in a completely unfamiliar way.

"How do you like your eggs?", Hermione interrupted, "scrambled or sunny-side?", but as he went to reply with 'sunny-side', Scorpius began to say,

"Mother... you never c", Hermione gave him a somewhat threatening, eye widened glance. A warning.

"Just ignore Scorpius.", she replied as she turned on her heel and reentered the doorway to where Draco had slept less than a mere hour ago. After his Mother said this, Scorpius sighed as if defeated before following her, leaving Draco alone in the foyer. He knew he should've followed immediately but he couldn't help but allow his eyes to roam over the area and discovered something he didn't like. Not one bit. Donned on the walls lay photographs, all Muggle, he realized, there was some, most, of either Scorpius alone or with Hermione but there was one which made him clench his hands into blanched fists and caused him to swallow an almost animalistic noise. On the wall there was a photograph of two people, taken from behind, who were holding hands. One was Scorpius, made obvious by the tuff of almost white hair. The other? Draco hadn't an inkling. It was a man, he was sure of that, with hair a similar shade to Hermione's own. A small, rational part of his brain fought it could easily be a relative but the bigger, dominating side that had an urge to protect what was his, knew it wasn't. He just knew.

"What are you doing, Mr Malfoy", Scorpius asked, coming into sight. Draco winced at the too formal name his son had given him. But what else was he to call him? Father? He could've snorted at the thought. He wouldn't even call the man he knew for over twenty years that, so how could he expect Scorpius to call him that? He wasn't a hypocrite.

"Nothing. You have a lovely home", he smiled but it felt forced and fake. He didn't like that. But then again he rarely smiled a genuine smile and he didn't mind that. But something had changed, it seems.

Scorpions snorted at his remark, "your house, castle, palace, manor or whatever you prefer, is much nicer.", Draco was speechless. Before he could reply, Scorpius asked a question.

"Can I ask you something?", he seems shy and not at all like the confident child Draco had began to associate with him. Draco nodded his agreement, "Does it bother you?", the question made no sense to Draco, "That I was raised as a human… Or a muggle?", it was obvious he himself didn't like it.

"I", he hadn't given that much thought but he was on the spot and had to think of something, "Well I'm not thrilled. But I suppose it could be worse.", he relied, hoping the reply was genuine but gentle enough for the child.

"How? Could it've been worse, that is.", Scorpius asked, seeming almost too eager.

"Well you could be homeless and starving. But I was thinking for along the lines of the fact that you're lucky you have such an amazing Mother. She was exceptionally brave and clever, you know. I remember, at school, her nose was always either buried in a book or doing revision. Then there was the time she spent fighting Voldemort. She sacrificed major parts of her youth for everyone and thing. She was bloody brilliant, your mother", this time he smiled genuinely but was unsure were the nostalgia had risen from. It unnerved him. Slightly. It took more than mere feelings to shake Draco Malfoy up.

"Who's Voldymard?", Scorpius asked, brows furrowed. Draco gaped. How the fuck had she hidden such a thing from her son. He grew up unknowing to the fact his mother was a heroine that the wizarding world looked up to. He was confused. And shocked. And couldn't wait to hear explanation as to why. But first he had this pickle to remove.

"Erm… Just forget I said anything?", he finished weakly. If he had even a fraction of his parents' stubbornness, he wouldn't give up. Damn it.

Scorpius looked at him to the door his mother was in. And he ran. And Draco groaned. But proceeded after him. His years of Quidditch made him fast but it seemed Scorpius had inherited his stealthiness and beat him to Hermione, who was struggling to cook eggs. Making him laugh. Which in turn made her look at them. She widened her eyes at them.

"Mother!", he shouted and, instinctively, Draco went to cover his mouth with his hand. But Hermione sent a scathing look in his direction so he rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Who is Vaultmard?", Draco was bursting to laugh. But Hermione looked composed, though on further inspection, her eyes were dripping with fury and lips in a grim line.

"He is, was", she corrected, "a terrible man who is no longer with us", Draco couldn't believe how she was shrugging it off, as is defeating the worlds most horrific man was a daily task. Though with Granger, you never know. He had no doubt she could take on the world and emerge victorious without a disheveled strand of hair from her now pristine look.

"Are you sure that's it, Granger?", he taunted. He believed his son should know the full truth. But it had to be from his mothers mouth. It just did.

"Yes", she said, as if ending the conversation. But he wasn't quite ready for it to have ended.

"100%?", he asked, when he saw her look of warning his egging continued, "because I seem to remember differently. But if you can't, I could refresh your memory", he nostrils flared in annoyance. Or anger. Probably both. But Scorpius just looked on, wanting to know where to this was going. And Draco intended it to go somewhere indeed.

"You see, Scorpius, there was a boy who, even though he was only, how old, Granger? You knew him much better than I did.", he smirked at her reaction but when she chose not to say anything, he took the mic, "let's say he was about… A few months. Okay you got that?", Scorpius nodded, despite the visible annoyance etched on Hermione's face, yet she remained mute. For once. "So before this… Special child was born, there was a man. Well I guess he was a child first, and orphan at that, the ones without parents seem to be the most messed up sort", this made Hermione say something.

"Shut up, Malfoy!", she eventually bursted. She was red with anger. He didn't understand why. All he had mentioned was Harry as a baby and Voldemort as an orphan. Nothing major. Until it clicked. Scorpius hadn't had parents. Not really. Sure, he had Hermione but a child needed both mother and father figures in their life. "Story time is over. I'd very much prefer it if you left. You abused my hospitality and brought up misfortunes from the past. Where they should stay. As, it seems, should you", Draco's heart sank. Fuck that, his gut, stomach and every important organ was on the floor with his jaw. He couldn't below her.

"Do what you like.", he replied coldly, "it was _you_ that sought _me_ out. _You_ who invaded _my_ privacy and entered _my_ home without permission, _you_ who upset _my_ House Elf. _You_ who kept _my_ fucking child from me.", his voice was steady and cold but he was in both fury and agony. Though, evidently, his furious side was being projected and amplified.

"That house is half mine now!", she shouted, unlike him. "And you think I wanted to be a single mother to _your_ child? That I wanted to leave _my_ life behind? My friends? My livelihood? _Everything_. You got everything that was mapped out for you. Me? I got uncertainty and nothing ever went my way. And it's all your fault!", she continued with her loud and raging voice. "I have nothing because of you. And now the wizarding world hates me for screwing your life up and having your child. They think I've ruined your life, without a thought for me. Everyone thinks I'm a whore", she ended on a whisper, now acutely aware of the fact Scorpius had witnessed their encounter. He was looking at her as of she was a stranger. And she was. She wasn't the woman he grew up around. That was a façade created for his benefit. And so that Draco wouldn't have the responsibility of a child. But she reigned her temped in. Draco was gobsmacked. She'd kept all this anger pent up inside of her. Her wrath was hard to take, especially since it rocked him to the core. His very essence unable to remain as cold and unforgiving as usual.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I know nothing I can say can change anything. Though I intend to spend the rest of my life apologising for your hardships. You were young. So young. You deserved to live your life", he apologised, words he'd never imagine saying to her. Ever. He looked down at his son, to see tears speckling his face. Emotion was drawn on his face more clearly than a sharpie ever could. He forced his chin up to look at him, " you too bud. I wish, so much, that I had been here for you. But I wasn't. I don't blame your mother. I blame myself. I was immature. And irresponsible. I wouldn't have had the ability to be the good Father I want to be. Oh, how I want it", he breathed out, looking at the ceiling.

Scorpius blinked. And he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Draco burst through Blaise's bedroom with the clicking of heels in tow despite the audible giggling through the door. And Blaise did not giggle which could only mean one thing. "Blaise, I need-", he was cut off by a squeak of surprise as Blaise's female acquaintance delved under the red, silk sheets. Huh, normally they don't mind. But something was telling Draco she wasn't his best mates normal type.

"Draco, you really need to call or something before you pop up. You're a nuisance.",Blaise said exasperated though a hint of a smirk graced his lips. He ways laying languishingly on the White bed, chest and well defined six pack exposed with the sheet pooled at his waist. And then there was the still lump of human, presumably waiting for Draco to leave. But he wasn't going to, at least not yet.

"Mr Zabini, we only need to ask a favour", Hermione said tightly, forcing a pained smile. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her for the first time. Draco wasn't shocked by his mates expression, gone was the girl everyone remembered and in her place, and body, stood a fully grown, sophisticated woman. Yet shouldn't he have expected that? After seeing her files and such. But still it would be a shock to anyone and everyone.

"It's Blaise, but you have the worst timing. Couldn't it have waited half an hour?", the lump hit him on the thigh, "Or an hour?" Though, by Hermione's pained expression, it was apparent that it couldn't wait a second. Even Draco himself, who had always been able to mask his emotion better than a brick wall, was sure he also looked desperate. Blaise seemed to still look unconvinced it was that serious until-

"We've lost our son", Hermione burst at the seams, unable to hold it back anymore. Something had to be done, and soon.

Blaise stared wide eyed at her revelation whilst his companion shucked the covers in an arc until it was tucked against her breasts and her head was visible, "Hermione!", she exclaimed.

"Luna?", Hermione questioned, gobsmacked. Draco couldn't believe it. If there was one woman in earth able to resist Blaise Zabini he was sure it'd be Luna. But obviously that was not the case. How had Zabini managed the seduce Luna? It didn't seem that much of an easy feat yet he's done it, made evidently by the fact she was sat, in the nude, under his covers

"Yes, it's nice to see you, Hermione. I've always wondered what you'd done with yourself. The Umgubular Slashkilter's mentioned a baby but nothing about Malfoy.", she said as if everybody knew what Umgubular Slashkilter's were. Draco rolled his eyes, Hermione closed her eyes in frustration but Blaise was lain as if her mad babbling didn't affect him. Though, if it did, he didn't show it.

"That's lovely," Hermione said with a curt smile, " it's nice to see you as well, but I- we- desperately need Blaise." Draco could tell Hermione was refraining from saying anything insulting or brash.

"Oh", Luna said, doe eyed, "I need to use the restroom anyway", and what she did surprised Draco to no end. She clutched the edge of the covers and ripped them off Blaise and around herself. Though none of herself had been shown,a lot of Blaise was showing. All of Blaise. His nudity didn't seem to cause any indifference in the slight. He was just laid with his arms stretched above and under his head. Hermione looked away and toward the also white built in wardrobes, whilst Draco merely rolled his eyes.

As soon as the ensuite room had been closed, Draco pounced on his friend, theoretically obviously, "I can't believe you're shagging Looney Lovegood.", Draco said to Blaise with a touch of praise. He doubted he'd be able to do it. Hermione thumped him so he reiterated his sentence, "Luna", but when her eyes caught sight of Blaise, she promptly looked away.

"I'm not just shagging her Draco", Blaise said in an obviously annoyed tone, "we're together. As in a couple.", both Hermione and Draco himself look at Blaise with eyes full of shock. As the words left his mouth, Draco felt… Conflicted. This must've been what his mate had been hinting about the day prior whilst at the bar, Draco wasn't Blaise's only priority. He had Loon- Luna now. And Draco was in a state of uncertainty about whether or not he approved the relationship. Deep in thought, he missed Blaise conjuring up his boxers with, "Accio boxers". Though he absentmindedly looked at Hermione whose neck was twisted to avoid looking at what was more than necessary. Her lips were in a grim line, not as plump as usual. His eyebrows furrowed unconsciously at that.

"What are you frowning about mate. Luna isn't that bad and I'm decent.", Blaise said and when Draco looked he was hardly 'decent'. He remained unclothed except a pair of hazardously tight boxers. Hermione let out a breath and flipped her head in his direction though when she caught sight of his state she grimaced in distaste.

"I'd say it's as if you've never seen a penis but we all know I'd be lying", Blaise joked, though it fell flat as Draco resisted the urge to smirk. It was completely the wrong time for such witticism. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am not here to listen to your quips, Mr Zabini. Malfoy assured me you would be the most able person fitted for the job. Though I am questioning his judgment.", Hermione replied, much to Draco's dissatisfaction due to the tone and mannerism of it.

"Granger, Blaise is a very respectable and hardworking Auror, he is definitely able to find our son.", Draco said in an unconsciously condescending tone. She winced but he unsure of which part.

"Head Auror, and please tell me you tried a locator spell", Blaise said.

"Of course we have", Hermione beat him of the reply, " it's coming up blank."

Blaise sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face, "So he doesn't want to be found."

"He did apparate. Somehow. I suppose he does share genes with me.", Draco smirked whilst Hermione snorted, startling both men.

"I'm sure he inherited that from me. You know, brightest witch of our age, and all that jazz", this seemed more like the Hermione from school. Draco much preferred her.

"Not anymore", Blaise said whilst Hermione stiffened, "you've been gone ten years. Obviously the smart thing had disappeared by then", he teased and Hermione's body softened. Draco knew this was still a sore subject for her so he attempted to divert the conversation topic.

"Can you find Scorpius? Or not, mate?", Draco asked attempting to cut to the chase. Blaise groaned.

"Probably. Have you checked out the places he might think as safe?"

No they had not.

-xXx-

14 hours had passed and Hermione looked drained and distressed. Draco had secretly enjoyed visiting the places of his sons childhood. He felt weirdly like he understood his slightly better. He enjoyed school and the library but also being with friends at the parks and playing different sports. Their son was boy who enjoyed diversity. "Granger, we've tried everywhere. I'm sure all his friends' parents are fed up of us", truthfully, he didn't want to give up. At all. But Hermione was still rocking those high heels and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"I can't give up, Malfoy.", she argued, but it lacked her usual bite.

"I'm not suggesting that. More, we can look tomorrow", he said, "you look exhausted."

"I don't care. My son is somewhere and we don't know where. Sorry if I care about his wellbeing but I'm the only person he has", Draco flinched, he could tell her intent wasn't to hurt him, but the words did. It was impossible to not feel the pain.

"I know, Granger. I know", he said. But she wasn't done.

"No, you don't know. You will never know. You missed his birthdays, you missed his first words, first steps, first day of school, his potty training, christmas'. Everything", she was crying, tears streaming down her face. And an ache ignited his whole body, threatening to consume him. He was agony. And he could only imagine her pain was ten times worse. No a thousand wouldn't be justice.

They were stood outside of Hermione's house because Draco had suggested a rest after scouring the streets for the boy.

"I know but I can't change the past. I've told you I intend on rectifying those years. Scorpius can have two parents but only if you want that.", he offered. Inside he was desperate for her to agree but she didn't seem to be even looking at him. He eyes were far cast and she looked almost delirious.

"His first words were 'dada'.", she said whilst Draco's heart somersaulted, "I used to tell him 'no don't say that' which only made him say it more. He probably didn't understand me, but he's always been defiant. He used to ask about you _every_ night until he was seven. But I know that stopped because of Lucius now. He used to cry because everyone else has fathers at the recitals and shows. He still cries on Father's Day. On his Christmas list the top thing was you. He used to get nightmares and cry for _you_.", the tears weren't ending and all her words were broken by hicks of deep breaths. She sounded as if she was hyperventilating and a panic attack was going to soon make an appearance. Hermione no longer looked like neither the proper lady or dishevelled school girl. She was broken.

She slid down the wall near the door and her bottom perched on the floor. Her arms wrapped were wrapped around her legs. The sobs wracked her body and she looked as if she could snap. "I'm so tired, Malfoy", she whispered between gasps. "I can't go in the house without him".

He knelt next to her, "I know," which seemed to be the only words he had the ability to voice, but she was right, he didn't knew. He'd never know, "And I'll take you to my house."

"I need to keep looking", she shook her head, "I have to find him" but even as she said the words her conscience was slipping away. Her head lulled against the wall. He sighed before picking her up bridal style. He could pick her up with ease and her head was now resting against his shoulder. Her arms drowsily wrapped around his neck. He apparated them both to Malfoy Manor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just wanted to clarify somethings.**_

 _ **1) The war has happened**_

 _ **2) Everyone except Ron and Harry redid their 7th year (so they were in 8th year basically.**_

 _ **3) Draco and Hermione were both 19 when Scorpius was conceived.**_

 _ **4) Scorpius is nine.**_

 _ **5) The others are around the 27 mark.**_

If you have any other question don't hesitate to ask :)

 ** _Chapter_** **_10_**

Draco was in the shower mulling over the event of last night. His heart ached for Hermione and Scorpius. They were deprived of a partner and father. But nothing can change the past. He knew that better than anybody. So many times he longed to rectify his younger years yet at the same time, without them, he wouldn't be the man he stood to be today. He sighed as Hermione and their son crept into his thought. Maybe he should create a permanent seat for them because they're all that seemed to be on his mind.

He didn't take mind to the water cascading down his body as his thoughts were on Scorpius' whereabouts. He hadn't an inkling of where he could be but then again he's only known him for a few days. Which seemed impossible. How bad he grown such an attachment, affection, for a practical stranger? Yet nothing about the boy was foreign to him.

Stepping out the shower, and out of his deep thought, Draco mindlessly grabbed a towel and knotted around his waist. He opened the door which led to his bedroom and was greeted to the sight of Hermione as if she were about to knock on the door.

"You caught me", she said. Looking to the left. Draco didn't miss how she never looked at men. Well him and Blaise. But still. Maybe was still the same prude from school? Well assumed prude as he wouldn't dare go there. But he had. Obviously. And in result they were granted a child. An unwanted yet still highly loved child.

She was dressed in the clothes she was wearing yesterday, a skirt and blouse, despite him last night transfiguring them into pyjamas. Appropriate ones. He was definite she wouldn't appreciate waking up in somebody else's bed with a skimpy nightgown on. Though he was tempted. Really tempted. Also the fact her clothes had been magicked back proved she still carried her wand. Honestly, the chance of Scorpius not knowing about wizardly was growing slimmer with each revelation. The I'm

"Yeh. Did you sleep well?", he asked feigning casualness. He placed a hand on the door frame and leant on to it.

"Yes. I wanted to apologise for last night", she mumbled the apology and he cocked his head in response. Though he assumed she didn't see due to the whole refusing to look in his direction.

"What was that? You have to stop that god awful mumbling.", he teasingly taunted.

"I'm sorry", she sighed and pivoted her head and looked up at his face, not acknowledging his chiselled chest. " I was a bitch. I shouldn't have blamed you.",and the mumbling was back with, "but your damn father."

"Again", he began, "didn't catch that. Speak up pet", she definitely did not like the nickname pet. And he definitely heard what she's said but hearing gave him and unreasonable amount of satisfaction and… Relief?

"Never mind.", she said. " thank you for the hospitality but I need to leave and locate my son". Yet she didn't make an indication of leaving.

" our son", he amended but she looked uncomfortable. "And don't worry, I'm looking with you to find him".

"I'm more worried about you coming than not", she replied almost jokingly. And Draco like it. He always seemed to like her more playful side. "I'm being serious you know. So you can rid your mind of anything else", yet the playful glint remained in her eyes.

"Any other ideas where he may be?", he asked. Her mood abruptly turned solemn and almost regretted bring it up but how could he not? Scorpius was missing and he wanted to flirt with a woman who probably hates his every fibre. Ridiculous. But it wasn't really flirting not really. Definitely not really.

"Erm…", she looked doubtful, a look that didn't suit her in the slightest, "not really. But I just need to keep looking. Everywhere. Anywhere." The desperation was visible and audibles

"I'll help. Between us, I'm sure we'll at least find a clue. I suggest his bedroom. He seems to have skeletons in the closet.", he said and she scowled at him.

"He does not", her nose subconsciously lifted in the air causing him to almost break his façade of him being unaffected. He was trying so hard to keep it up. Breaking it is a sign of weakness. And Draco is not weak.

"Hmm", he hummed his disapproval to which she rolled her eyes. He didn't miss the lingering look at his torso.

"You should put a sh-", she was cut off by an owl tapping his bedroom window relentlessly. They both sighed in unison and Hermione bit her lip in response before turning to the owl and making her way over to Draco's window. She wasn't wearing her heels hence the none clacking of shoes.

She opened his window, petted the owl and took the paper. Hermione gasped at the cover as a hand rose to her mouth in shock. Her eyes skimmed the newspaper as Draco watched her reactions. He hoped to Merlin it wasn't about them. Please have mercy Rita Skeeter. After reading, she walked to him and handed him the paper. He took it eagerly yet comprehensively. Nothing could prepare him for the surprise that was the front cover of the Daily Prophet.

 _ **Prestigious journalist? I think not.**_

 _ **Some might say Luna Lovegood, creator of Mystic Magic Monday's, a very friendly newspaper opponent, is worthy of high praise. But I am not one of those people. I, Rita Skeeter, witnessed firsthand how the supposedly serious journalist is, in fact, not as staunch to her writing and career as believed. She is a fake and an uncommitted writer, made clear by her childish and vile behavior. It was not a pleasant sight, I promise you that my devoted reader. I was shocked speechless as the crude sight that was before me. If you ask me, such actions and shows of affection belong in the private throes of life.**_

 _ **As an innocent bystander, I feel attacked psychologically. Imagine, I was walking through the Zabini gardens, open to the public, on a perfectly divine Summer morning when all of a sudden such a sight beheld me. Entangled together, was Miss Lovegood and Mr Zabini both unclothed. Images of their small rendezvous are allocated underneath.**_

 _ **I simply wanted a few words with Mr Zabini when the highly inappropriate was viewable. I was disgusted and in no way entertained.**_

 _ **I must admit I am traumatized. Practically nude people out in the open being intimate should not be allowed. As a victim of such scarring, I am proposing a new law. Couples cannot be so intimate that articles of clothing have been removed in public. If you agree with me, please voice our opinion with me in the Reader's Opinion's section and if there proceeds to be enough the Ministry will have no choice but to listen to us, the ever wonderful Wizarding citizens.**_

 _ **Remember this is not an attack on the pair. Presuming that Mr Zabini wouldn't get in a committed relationship with an inadequate and feeble witch.**_

 _ **I hope you make the correct choice. I'll be back tomorrow with some more gritty news, Rita Skeeter.**_

Draco was enraged. First his him and now his best friend? The Bitch was going to pay. He was sure he was viably seething as Hermione rested a hand in his bare bicep taking him out of his delirious thoughts.

"Go see him.", she said sincerely. He nodded. "He'll need you. I can look for Scorpius, but your best friend needs you.", there was an almost longing in her voice. "Trust me", and oddly, he did.

- _ **xXx-**_

 _ **GUYS EXCITING NEWS!**_

 _ **If you enjoyed Luna and Blaise and want to know what happened you can! I've uploaded a story about them and it continues from where they were last seen In the last chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy both the chapters!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

Hermione was tipsy. Okay, Draco observed, she may have just edged over the line of clearheadedness. By an infinite of miles. She was drunk. Intoxicated. Inebriated.

But she had a reason. A complete and totally acceptable reason. He wouldn't even call it an excuse. If he were her, he'd have been a thousand times worse.

He watched as she chugged gulp after gulp of vodka, his own fire whisky untouched, grimacing at the thought of the hangover she'd have the next day. Which meant? Yes, she had to spend another night with him because there's no way in hell is he'd leave her alone in her state. And what a state she was on. Also he didn't want to leave her in that house without Scorpius. She'd wake up and have both a hangover and a heart attack. And then a panic attack.

People were staring. He didn't blame them. One, she looked absolutely ludicrous due to the gallons of alcohol burning it's way down her throat. Two, this was happening at 4 in the afternoon. Early, even by his standards. And three, she was with himself after the horrific ordeal that was the morning earlier.

He was grateful of the fact she barely resembled her former self as nothing would save her of the slander she'd receive after being with him. Even being the heroine of the Wizarding World. Well, prior heroine. But technicalities.

But as a calmness grounded him, a humongous storm of alarm consumed him. Everyone _did_ know who she was. And it was all his fault.

- _ **xXx-**_

 ** _8 hours earlier_**

Just as Draco went to enter Blaise's bedroom, he recoiled, remembering what he'd interrupted before. And what Rita Skeeter obviously witnessed. And photographed. And described in vivid, graphic detail. Yes, knocking is what he'd do.

He knocked numerously at an agitated rhythm. No reply. Odd. At 8am there wasn't really anywhere else for him to be. Except maybe with Luna? Especially after the atrocity of an article Rita had released earlier.

Sighing, he turned away from the door. He didn't apparate immediately but instead favoured wandering through his best friends manor. Something he didn't do often. He remembered when they were children both their mothers, Theo's, Pansy's and occasionally Mrs Greengrass would go on excruciatingly long shopping trips, leaving them at one of their homes with the elves. Because their fathers obviously had much important matters to attend to. Obviously. His face scrunched at the though of Lucius and the mess he'd left in his wake… Or death. All of this disarray was on his conscience. And Draco's. And Hermione's. It wasn't until that moment he fully accepted that it wasn't just Lucius at fault. And is mother. If he wasn't so immature Scorpius never would have been kept from him. If he wasn't such a bigot Hermione would've confided in him instead of his father. Did she ever want to tell him? If the answer was yes, colour him surprised. After the way he treat her for year after year he wouldn't and couldn't blame her for wanting nothing to do with him. Just because he couldn't blame her, didn't make the ache any duller.

He approached the spiralling stairway and soundlessly descended. He walked in silence, lost in vigorous thought. The portraits lining the walls nodded at him in acknowledgement though he did not accost them in return. He could see his reflection in the tiled floors thanks to Blaise's need to turn his home into the brightest, lightest place possible. It felt weird to call either their manors home. Because we're they really? Wasn't home where memories were made? Where love is shown and reciprocated? Where families grew stronger and closer? Where an actual family inhabited it? Draco found none of the above was the case for him. His manor was void of people expect himself and Drizzle. With his thoughts averted to drizzle, he wondered about her new borns and that he had to visit them soon. He also had to ask her opinion on Hermione. Drizzle was, after all, his most major confidant.

He heard Blaise's voice through the door leading to one of his guest room. What guests come round this early? Guests he opens would never greet him. Then an along whimsical voice followed. Luna. Honestly? At this point he didn't care if it was her. He couldn't keep everything in and he had to console both of them. Kinda. Pushing open the door, he began, "Blaise, Granger is still at mine, and our son is…", Draco stopped speaking as soon as his mind processed the sight in front of him. Blaise. Luna. Camera directed at the sofa meters in front of the doorway. No not _that_! It was interview conducted by Luna herself, presumably for her paper. Everyone was wide eyed for a moment.

"You can cut that right? Luna?", he asked. She shook her head almost remorsefully. Blaise, untouchable, unmovable, unwavering Blaise had his neck twisted his his direction and looked almost frazzled. A first for Mr Composure. Though, he guessed they were both alike in this specific circumstance.

"Mate", Blaise said after clearing his throat, "we're live". And Draco suddenly and spontaneously became lightheaded. How many people had seen his revelation? Had Hermione? Had, dare he think it, Scorpius?

Everyone was silent again. The silence suffocating Draco until he felt an anxiety like feeling creeping up his chest and worming its way to his throat.

"Draco", he knew Luna would be his saviour?, "take a seat", she gestured to the White, diamond encrusted sofa that Blaise currently occupied. She was situated on a seat not far from Blaise. Their close proximity spoke more than words could.

He wordlessly complied. His mind a jumble of incoherent thoughts and sentences that were stringing together. Though he has to be strong. He has to maintain his image. He had to uphold the façade he automatically wore daily.

"Luna", he greeted with a nod and then he did the same with Blaise. Then, finally, an idea struck. He knew it was unethical. Immoral. Yet, at that precise time, he hadn't a care.

' _Should I ask about Hermione and their son?'_ Legilimency. He, hopefully, subtly nodded his consent and her eyes moved in a way to show her understanding.

Blaise hadn't missed the interaction and Draco could tell he knew what he'd done. Okay, he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't penetrate the mind of other without consent. But still. He had to at that time.

"So, Draco, how is your son?", Luna asked.

Draco smiled. Inside he felt like crying in remorse. "He's wonderful", the beam intensified, "he's very much like me. In looks and personality. Though undoubtedly he has many of his mother's traits. I guess he's a spontaneous character.", he had no ideas where the words were coming from. A question raced across his mind, would the Weasel and Scarhead be watching? They were after all Luna's friends.

"Why were you kept apart?", she asked though it was evident she was obviously uncomfortable. He had to hand it to her, she could hide her discomfort well. Blaise squeezed her hand and smiled at her brighter than he'd ever remembered him smile in all the time he'd known him. Which was a long time. He hadn't even smiled like that when he swaggered into the Slytherins common room in 4th year, announcing he was the first to have lost his virginity. He was wrong of course. Draco had won that race by a few months but didn't say anything because he's never seen Blaise happier. It was a twisted type of happiness. Though his smile was more a smirk, that was the joyous he'd ever seen Blaise prior.

Draco scratched his chin with nimble fingers, willing a reasonable answer to work its way into his brain and spew out of his mouth. "We were not", he said and he didn't know why but as soon as it was out, the lie webbed itself into a perfect tale, "both his mother and I decided it would be better if we kept him out of the public eye for awhile, after all how good of a life would he have had being the son of an antecedent Death eater? We as parents believe it is a prosperous time for the wizarding community and that out son can hopefully continue the rest of his life adequately and become an aspirational wizard. It's all we'd dream for him.", and he smiled right at the camera, showing everyone he believed and lived by every word he said. But it was lies. All lies. How many more lies can be told? How many had been told in such a short space? The duration of Scorpius' life? The duration of his own life? Too many. And infinite amount. When will the lies end?

"Tell us about your son, Draco. The basics first, please", Luna giggled and Blaise just stared at her. Damn he was whipped.

"Well, he's called Scorpius, named after a constellation as it is a tradition passed down to generations of Black's. Who am I to mess with traditional?", he chuckled deeply.

Blaise said, "A Malfoy, that's who.", before also laughing.

"My name doesn't define me Blaise. My aim is to replenish the Malfoy name", why did he say what came next? Why? Why couldn't he be cautious? Why did he suddenly feel brash and brave and courageous?, "and in a step to do so, I am to wed Hermione Granger, the mother of my child", the pair obviously hadn't expected that. Though their composure remained intact.

"Where has Miss Granger been?", Luna asked and Draco was sure he spotted genuine curiosity in her sparkling eyes.

"She has been with our son. We agreed his well being was our highest priority but we needed income, hence the reason I remained with you all and graced you with my presence", he winked at Luna who laughed behind a hand.

"What does your mother think of the Union? Is she not wary of the ending of a long lineage of pure blooded wizards? And how come noting was mentioned to Harry Potter whom your mother is very close to?", Luna asked, unaware of the fact she's hit a raw wound. What would his mother think? Honestly he had no clue. He felt as if he didn't even know the women he thought to be his mother.

"She's ecstatic", lies, "she loves both Hermione and our son and is adamant for the marriage to take place as soon as possible. When my father, may he rest in peace, was alive, he and my mother both never missed a single birthday. They were and are extremely supportive. Blood means nothing, unless it's your own family. She is the most amazing person I know despite the purity or impurity of her blood. We as a family have left views on blood purity behind with the war. ", the couldn't believe he was saying these things, "and for secrecy of course. It's not a secret if everybody knows about it. My mother swore to not speak a word and I'm happy she obliged and stuck to her word", the lies were coming so naturally it was frightening. He was as bad as Lucius. That thought annoyed and stabbed at him repeatedly and profoundly. Yet the end hadn't been a lie. It was true. Which also frightened him. He had to leave. The earlier feeling of panic was returning to him. He had to run as far as he could.

"I'm ever so sorry, Luna, but I must leave you here. I am required else where." He was so fake. So many lies. So many falsities. Who was he really?

"Of course. Thank you so much for joining us so unexpectedly, Draco. It was a pleasure", and he nodded before standing and retreating out of the room through the second door behind the camera and he don't want to obstruct or divert attention from the couple on the sofa.

As he stepped out of the door way, his back hit the wall to the right and dragged himself down. What had he done?

-xXx-

When his feet touched the ground in his manor, a voice echoes to his ears. "Malfoy!", it was Hermione.

"I'm here", he shouted out. He was defeated. She was going to kill him. His life was going to end right then. How would she do it?

Her heels announced her arrival. He watched as she made her way toward him, void of emotions. As soon as she was I front of of him, _slap,_ "Ow!", he exclaimed. "Granger, you have to work on your form. The punch in third year was profoundly bet-"

And she punched his left cheek. Hard. Harder than third year. Probably the hardest he'd ever been hit. And it was from a woman. It was from Granger.

"What. The fuck. Were you thinking!?", she shouted but before he could continue she did, " Everything you said was… Was… Absolute bollocks", she said.

"But good bollocks?", he asked and he caught her wrist before the impact.

"Not good bollocks!", she sounded frustrated… But then again Scorpius was still missing.

"How come you were watching Luna's broadcast anyway?", he asked, eyebrow quirked.

"I wanted to know about Luna and Blaise's relationship", she mumbled but at his dubious look she attempted to defend herself, "it was an exclusive! But that isn't the point. Do you know how many people watch Luna's broadcasts?", she asked.

"No. A lot?", he guessed.

"Hmm is 2 million a lot?", she asked, "you passed Arithmancy, I'm sure you can work it out." Her condescending tone grates on him, reminding him of her teen years.

"You also passes Arithmancy, how many hours have we got to find Scorpius today?", he face went slack and it looked like he'd slapped her in the face. Her eyes widened and a profound amount of guilt filled him. He wouldn't think about it. He didn't care. Kinda.

- _ **xXx**_ -

Nothing.

4pm and nothing. Hours went by and they were exhausted. Well, Draco was.

"Let me take you for a drink, Granger", he insisted, but she was giving him the cold shoulder. And truthfully he deserved it. They were walking down Diagon Ally as ideas of his whereabouts were running thin.

"Hermione?", both he and Hermione's head snapped to the voice. The body of the voice had a pale face, slack jaw and trimmed black hair. "Merlin, he wasn't lying. You're actually here. With Malfoy", he was gaping at the pair. Draco felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Yes, she's with me Potter.", he said, almost protectively. Almost.

" this is unbelievable", his awe remained, "where have you been? You look so different. I've missed you so much Hermione", he said.

" I've been safe don't worry and you also look different. The short hair suits you. I've missed you so much too", she said with a hint of longing.

"Why didn't you visit then? Or say anything? Or write", he asked frantically

"I couldn't-"

Draco noticed something. A quill. In the air. Fuck that bitch.

"You get that Skeeter? You have nothing better to do than stalk me and my fiancé?", that was the first time he'd said that word. For appearance sake obviously. But it was a foreign word on his tongue but he still liked it. Harry also stared wordlessly. Rita however was smiling her wicked grin but before she could utter a word,

"Fiancé?", another voice sounded. Draco's looked behind him. Ron. His ginger hair had grown out and was in need of a good trim. Surely he could afford a haircut. Or maybe not. It was _the Weasel._

"Yes, Ronald", Draco said, putting an arm around Hermione's tense shoulders. She was looking at him with wide eyes. He wounded to push her feelings down.

Ron just looked. And looked. And looked. "Hermione", he whispered, "how could you?",

Everyone was confused, even Rita who furrowed a brow. Draco looked at him straight on, "how could she what?", he asked, acutely aware of the fact Hermione was yet to utter a word to Ron.

"Become a Deatheater whore", he sneered. Hermione gasped. Harry gasped. Even Rita gasped.

"Ron?", she said, tears threatening to leave her eyes. Eyes that were filled with sadness instead of the usual fire and warmth. Draco didn't like coldness in her stare.

"It's true.", he said, to Rita's delight, "you abounded us. Everyone. For _him_. I had hope it was lies. But how can I fault my own eyes?", he curled his lip at Draco who was compressing the urge to punch him square in the nose. The look on Hermione's face, showed she'd rather punch somewhere else. Somewhere south. " Then you had his baby. A Deatheater baby whose father was too ashamed of it to even claim it for what? 9 years?", he was getting off of the pain he was inflicting on Hermione, the glint In his eye almost sadistic, "you had such high dreams. High aspirations. But you have them all up for a Deatheater. Shame on you.", he said.

Hermione was still. Looking almost vacant. Her silence was deafening. Rita looked eager for something. Anything. Harry looks apprehensive. Did he expect her to kick off? Did he even know her? She was too proud to do that. Instead she too the sophisticated route. "If you'll excuse us, we have drink to attend", and she linked her arm with Draco's and started in the opposite direction. "Don't say a word", she ground out and Draco promptly snapped his mouth shut. He wouldn't have dreamt of uttering a single syllable.

"Can we still have that drink?", she asked almost innocently. Her armour was thicker and harder than he thought. It seemed as if the words The Weasley has spewed had even penetrated it. How she remained this strong was beyond him. She was otherworldly. She was a goddess and was gracing him with her time. He supposed even goddesses have to sacrifice things.

"Of course", and they were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Draco woke in bliss. He had a woman wrapped in his arms and he welcomed the warmth she provided. How long had it been since he'd touched a woman in such a way? Too long. He had arisen to the intrusion of light to his eyes. Which didn't make sense as his curtains were black and blackout ones, yet he didn't care. His body was heavy and it ached with the pain of hangover… Which he had, he concluded, after a banging aggressively assaulted his head. Then he noticed something else. As he moved, an arm tightened around his chest. His naked chest. A bare arm was wrapped around his bare torso. He cursed but couldn't bring himself to leave the familiarity and warmth of the person encasing him. The arm was like a band of steel around of him, a barrier determining his being with the person. But who was the person? Their face was burrowed in the edge of his body, only their hair visible. And delectable neck and the skims of pert breasts and smooth skin that had a seemingly unattainable softness and truthfully he didn't have a desire to know who the stranger was. He was enjoying the abyss that was the Unknown. Then he adjusted himself tighter into the crook of curves and skin. He was delirious with the effects of the alcohol consumed the night before. He had no care for who he had fraternised with.

After delving a hand toward his lower region, Draco discovered he was naked. Which only confirmed his suspicions. He'd had sex. They'd had sex. But who was she? Last night and yesterday in general, was a complete blur. He vaguely remembered something and Blaise and Luna and Hermione and Scorpius and the Weasel- the lush body stirred against him and he couldn't stop his reaction as a certain area also stirred. Once again, he cursed but this time she heard. Her body stilled. And Draco screwed his eyes shut as the body shot up and groaned in the process, probably from her own hangover.

Of course. It was Hermione. How predictable. How cliché. The fates obviously didn't like Draco. Not one bit. His whole life recently seemed to be screw up after the other. And if it already wasn't bad, every screw up seemed to affect Hermione. Sometimes worse than himself.

He too shot up before he diverted his vision to her. She looked confused with her squinted eyes and cocked head. As soon as saw she wasn't covered he looked away, though he was a man so a quick peek was a given. Then something seemed to click because her eyes widened and she grabbed the duvet to cover her chest, leaving her face licked in a shade of red. Which also gavehim a window to return his gaze to her.

"Oh my god.", she whisper as the hand not holding the sheet shot up to her hair. Disbelief was evident on her face until it transformed and morphed into something else. Sadness. Sorrow. Regret. "Did we…?", she asked and he knew what the question posed.

"I… Think so.", he replied, watching her reaction. Unsure of her normal mannerisms, Draco didn't know what to expect.

"You have a boner, Malfoy", she said though it was a thoughtless saying. It looked as if her mind was somewhere else, another universe. He however wasn't amused by her commentary and didn't respond to her. He did artfully use a hand in attempt to cover his… Discretion. As a silence ensued, the atmosphere became all sorts of awkward.

Draco peered at Hermione through low lashes and couldn't help but ask, "Tell me what you're think, Granger", she looked startled by his suggestion. What _was_ she thinking? This couldn't exactly be easy on her. Not that it was for him but she'd been so affected by the first time they'd done _it._

"I hope to Merlin I'm not pregnant.", she blurted out which in turn startled Draco. He also hoped that wasn't the case. But she wasn't done. No, not at all. "I was hoping one of us had a single brain cell between us to cast a contraceptive spell as I can't see a condom anywhere but if we can't even remember yesterday, how could we remember such simplicities?", she ended on a hiccuping sob. She'd wrapped her arms around her waist in hopes of comfort, Draco could tell. She looked so isolated and lost and… Young. Something nagged at his brain until it pushed and pushed and broke through. A memory.

- _ **xXx**_ -

 _Her hair was tickling his face._

 _"Hermione. You have to do something with this hair. It's a monstrosity to the Earth", she turned her head and looked at him. Her head rested on his bare arm as they laid in bed. She pouted as her fingers ran over his chest, his back, his spine._

 _"It's not that bad, Draco. You're over exaggerating. Do you know what else you said was monstrous? Your-", he cut her off._

 _"I know what I said. And it isn't an exaggeration. Us Malfoy men are well endowed", he raised an eyebrow suggestively as his other hand began to gently caress her. They were so close. He could lean in a centimetre and his lips would be on her forehead._

 _"Spend a lot of time looking at your dad's pe-", he groaned in disgust before she could finish._

 _"You're gross. Whatever possessed me to love you?", he asked whilst he pulled her body up using the arm that she wasn't lain on so their faces were align. But before she could list off her reasons in her all knowing voice, he leaned in and kissed her. Not a harsh and rough one but a soft and lingering._

 _"Draco", she whispered, after he responded she said, "Please, please don't break me."_

 _"Never. Who would I be without you?" He asked, eyes boring into her warm ones._

 _"A horny bugger, that's who", and she smiled. So he smiled._

 _-_ **xXx** _-_

Draco gasped as if he'd been denied oxygen and his lungs were expanding in relief. When he opened his eyes all he saw was Hermione whose face was opposite his in worry. The girl he'd seen in his memory-esque trance wasn't the person situated in front of him. Then she'd looked so happy so free but now she looked terrified with her wide eyes and parted lips. "Are you okay?", she asked frantically. He nodded but as he went to reply his throat felt dry and voice scratchy.

"Yes", he replied curtly with much effort, "I just… Was out off it for a moment. It won't happen again", he hoped. More lies. More tales.

She was on her knees in front of him, the sheet still clutched to her bare front. "I know you're lying to me", she said, hurt. It was evident in her tone, posture and eyes. "You're eyes… They were white", she shuddered at the mental image and Draco didn't know what to say. What had happened? It wasn't just a thought, what he saw was similar to a hazy film, like being in a pensieve.

Then there was the matter of what he actually saw. There was no way any of that was true. Right? He was sure he'd remember if he loved Hermione and if they had a relationship prior. This must've been someone's idea of a joke. There is definitely some twisted people in the world.

"I don't know what I saw", he admitted. "It might come to me if I give it time", he lied once again. And, once again, she knew. However this time she didn't push it, though she didn't get chance to as a continues banging could be heard.

"Do you hear that?",Draco asked her. She looked at the door as if she could see the noise. "I think you have an owl", he offered. Acting unaffected by what he'd seen. Or experienced. How could he explain something he didn't understand?

"I don't _have_ owls. And how did you know this was my house?", she looked slightly frustrated and curious. He shrugged his shoulders in earnest, how did he know? "it must be Scorp's Daily Prophet thingy", she used her hands to gesture wildly.

"Everyone's going to see, or read, what happened yesterday", he reminded her, though he wasn't sure where the sudden memory of the prior night had appeared from. He clung to the idea that perhaps the evening would also lurk its way back into his memory.

"What happened?", she asked, head cocked.

"You don't remember? Anything?", he asked in bewilderment. He sighed when it was evident the answer was no.

"I guess you'll have to find out with the rest of the nation", she rolled her eyes and folded her arms over the cover. How childish of her he mused.

When she realised he wasn't going to tell her, even though it was for her benefit, she relented, "Ergh," she mocked groaned, "cover your eyes",she said, obviously she was putting clothes on then.

He agreed and did so, feeling extremely immature. In the spur of the moment, he spread one two of the fingers over his eyes just as she left the room. Nice ass, he knew it.

He begrudgingly got out of the extremely comfortable bed and looked for his boxers. But he came up empty handed. Confusion clouded his mind just as Hermione reentered the room in a silk robe that outlined her delectable body. And he was still naked. And he was once again has a… Problem.

It'd been a while since he'd gotten laid! "I've got some hangover potion in my medicin-", Hermione's eyes expanded and she swiftly twirled around. "Really? _Again_?", she questioned almost mockingly.

He ignored her, "Do you know where my boxers are?", he asked to which she snorted.

"I hardly remember my name after yesterday. Of course I remembered where your boxers were thrown", she joked. Which was really annoying.

He smirked, "I guess I could walk around nak-", she cut him off.

"Accio boxers", she said. Without a wand. Of course Hermione had mastered wand less magic. What hadn't she done?

The white material appeared to her and she flung them to him, without looking at him. He stepped into them and moved his junk calculatingly. He doubted anybody wanted to see that. Thought it was really difficult due to the very restricting material.

"That tapping is grating on me", she offered and he grunted his acknowledgment. She turned toward him, her face engulfed with flames the moment she looked south. To which he cocked a brow that she ignored.

She briskly began to walk, him at her heels. The carpet outside the room was not the same gold as the room he assumed was her bedroom, it was grey. It was nice.

They soon reached a closed door. Draco anticipated looking at the contents. This was his sons room. He'd be able to hopefully learn something about him. The breath he in took sharply as Hermione swung the door open was released when he saw the room. Blue curtains, black carpet, a four poster bed and built in wardrobes were accompanied by overflowing book shelves. He also had what Draco knew was and a Xbox. Hermione continued on her path to the window as Draco absorbed his surroundings.

Hermione took the paper from the owl and continued to pet it as she unfurled it. However her ministrations ended the moment she read the first page. Damn. She knew. Her reaction was worse than he thought. Her whole body fell to the ground and she curled herself up against the wall. What the hell?

"Granger it isn't that bad", right? She didn't answer him as her chin rested on one of her forearms, head shaking in denial. "Hermione?", he questioned. No reply. If she was effected by the use of her given name, she didn't show it.

He walked over to where she dropped the paper and picked it up. What he saw was not what expected. No wonders she'd reacted in such a way.

 ** _Deatheater Escapes Death_**

 _At the first hour of such a lovely morning a verdict was given regarding one of Wizarding Britain's most heinous criminals. The result was suppose to be quick and swift, not effecting anybody however that is not the case. Today Bellatrix Lestrange was released from Azkaban._

 _She was pardoned due to the bargaining of her sister Narcissa Malfoy who vowed to reform her sister. Bellatrix herself, under Veritaserum, has renounced herself loyal to Wizarding Britain and her intentions of becoming a positive inspiration for other former deatheaters._

 _In a show of her changes, Bellatrix is to divorce her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, who had refused to change his views on blood purity. Narcissa Malfoy is ever helpful with her sister and has promised to be a good influence on older sister, Bellatrix._

 _During her trial, where it was assumed she'd remain stuck in her ways and receive the kiss, the soon to be former, Mrs Lestrange gave credit to her nephew Draco Malfoy for her change of heart. Not only Mr Malfoy, but also his son. She appears to think the newly appointed CEO of Malfoy &Son is an advocate for breaking years and years of outdated traditions due to the recent reveal of how the purity of the Malfoy lineage has been corrupted by a half-blood. _

_Nothing was mentioned about mother of son, Hermione Granger, who is the alleged mother of afore mentioned half-blood and had also suffered at the hands of Ms Lestrange . We wonder here at the Daily Prophet whose side Draco Malfoy will take. That is one Christmas dinner we wish to never get the grace of attending._

 _Tell me your thought, my avid readers._

 _Is there anything you'd like Bellatrix Lestrange to answer?_

What. The. Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

**_RIP Alan Rickman_**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

The excruciatingly bland walls stared back at Draco, making him want to gauge his eyeballs out with his fingernails. It would be painful, it would be torturous but it would be worth it. 100% worth it, he concluded as the fluorescent lights enhanced his hatred.

People walked past. People looked at him. He was used to the stares, perks of growing up a Malfoy, part of a seemingly prestigious and elite family but this was different. An entirety of different. They witnessed him in a moment of weakness, a moment that would take 1000 times longer to rectify, to scourgify.

The world is made up of opinions, Draco thought. Generally, everyone follows everybody like sheep. As if it was illegal to to have your own voice. That speaking up, having a single thought that differed from others was wrong. Sometimes the fight to prove your opinion is justified, is warranted, can be too hard so you cave in, unable to continue the futile battle because the majority always wins.

 _Majority_ _always wins_. Lucius had said that too him once. _Even_ _if_ _you_ _don't_ _believe_ _it's_ _right,_ _there's_ _power_ _in_ _numbers_. But Draco now knew that wasn't true. There's power in money. Power in skill. Power in knowledge. Numbers aren't definite, they decline and increase spontaneously and continuously. A single event can make numbers shoot up but also give the opportunity to decreases. One thing can shatter everything. Hermione Granger being tortured, withering in anguish, seeing the agony in her eyes, her normally warm yet fierce eyes, was the cause of Draco to contribute to the drop of numbers on his side. The evil side. The dark side. The wrong side. Watching his aunt inflict such a ghastly spell on her, innocent Hermione, had done something to him. He couldn't take it.

- ** _xXx_** -

 _"Draco"…, Aunt Bella whispers trailed across the room, gnawing at my skin. I resisted the urge to cringe, to show weakness in such a dire time._

 _"Well?", silence, a deformed Harry's head was still snapped back and held there by Bellatrix. I could feel her watching me. Stupid crush. Stupid. I could feel everybody watching. I knew I had to answer, everyone was looking at me expectantly. They needed an answer._

 _I looked to the floor, "I can't be sure.", I didn't want to see their disappointment. I didn't want to see her relief. It was all for her, always for her. Anything for her. But she would never know._

 _"Draco", my father moved toward me, clutching my neck, I soundlessly gasped, flinched, at the contact. His hands were cold but so was I. I was numb. "Look closely son", I wanted to wrench away from his clutch, to insist I was not his son. But I couldn't. I never could. "If we were the ones to hand…", I stopped listening. I couldn't bare it. Nobody used to depend on me. But now my decision would determine whether or not she lives. Everything had changed. I didn't know what to do. I heard voices but no words._

 _Suddenly he was in my face. He'd posed a question. I nodded in agreement. It was always easier to agree. To never argue. I had no fight in me regardless, maybe I am weak._

 _More voices. My father shouted. My mother ushered him away. I was ripped out of my oblivious state by my aunt who grabbed my wrist, "Don't be shy sweetie, come over", I allowed myself to be lead the few steps. Maybe I should've fought._

 _She made me kneel in front of Potter, to inspect him. I knew it was him but maybe this was my way to save her. Ensuring Potter's safety is ensuring hers. She said something. Something I should've probably listened to, "what's wrong with his face?", I asked but I didn't listen to any reply. I stared at Harry with a deformed face until Bellatrix moved. Towards her. The urge to turn around almost consumed me but I had to fight it. They couldn't know what I felt. Nobody could. So I continued to stare at Harry, trying my hardest to remain unfazed by my aunt walking in her direction._

 _My mother tapped my shoulder and I went to stand but I missed something because all of a sudden Curses and spells were flying around the room, all originating from my aunt's wand. But then worst thing happened. Bellatrix wanted Hermione. Alone._

 _"But the boys in the cellar", she insisted whilst ragging them across the room. My mother obeyed her order along with Peter. I hate that she easily obliges. "I want to have a conversation with this one", NO. I was so close to exploding, so close. "Girl to girl", I watched, trapped in position next to my Father. He would disown me if I spoke up and who would I have then? How could I help anyone then? How could I help her?_

 _Suddenly Hermione was sprawled across the cold floor and Bellatrix leant over her, so close they were face to face. Whatever was being said to the younger witch made all her walls break. She cried. And sobbed. And pleaded. But nothing can get through to a sociopathic psychopath. Hermione's fists clenched. Her normally big character had shrunken to the daintiest of presences. Words were exchanged but the thing that shook me to the bones was the screams. The screams that started when my aunt set her sights on Hermione's arm. My jaw clenched as I comprehended my options of what to do. And it narrowed down easily and swiftly. Nothing. I can do absolutely nothing. Being helpless is the worst feeling in the word. Hermione moves and wriggles in pain but Bellatrix holds her head to the cold floor. She is shrieking and I am breaking. She is breaking and I am silent._

 _She has been left like a used doll, done with being played with. Her breaths are deep, her sobs quiet. Almost inexistent. Her arm strays to the side. Blood. Blood. Blood. Letters. A word. Mudblood. The filthy word brands her. Now and forever. I wish I could extinguish her pain. Her brokenness. She needs help but I am helpless. I must fight against her, I know that, yet I don't want to. My future is uncertain but hers is not. She will survive the war, start a relationship, probably with the Weasel or maybe Potter, have a family. She will find love. She will be loved. She will give love. To anybody. Everybody that isn't me. I am the blood of her torturer. Her abuser. Maybe she isn't broken. Maybe it's me._

 _"Draco"_

" _Draco_ ", what?

"Draco!", he blinked as he was ripped from his dream and sleep . His face instinctively furrowed into a scowl as he turned to look at his disturber. Though, he was actually more grateful than annoyed.

"Merlin! With that expression, it's no wonder Granger's in hospital. I think I need to see an optician.", Pansy and her generally unloved wit. How hadn't he guessed?

"What's one of them?", no greeting. That's how they do things. Greetings are too formal. And they've been through too much for such formalities.

She gasped obnoxiously loud and exaggerated, "Draco Malfoy! Are you showing some interest in muggle life! Will wonders ever cease.", Pansy looked so smug, it annoyed Draco, profoundly. There was nothing for her to smug over anyways. He had no qualms for muggles. Except… his son had been raised as one so that warrants interest, right?

"Since when were you so invested in that lifestyle", the words caused his nose to scrunch up unconsciously. She tsk'd at him before flipping her glossy, black hair with a perfectly manicured hand. His eyes went to her bare ring finger and he felt, like usual, slightly guilty. After all, he had-

"Draco", Pansy whispered, he looked up and met her gaze. Her sympathetic gaze. "Don't", he low mutters were continuing, "it's not your fault. I've forgiven you.", and she smiled to show her sincerity. Draco had no reason to question her genuineness as Pansy rarely held back. At anything. She excelled in the art of self expression. In words. And other… Actions. "You just have to forgive yourself", but could he? Could he forever leave the ghosts in the past? The horrors behind? Doubt clouded his thought, of course not. No human could probably even live through his traumas.

"I've missed you", he breathed and already began to feel lighter. She smiled in return. A real smile. He returned the gesture.

"I know you did, who wouldn't?", she asked, playful, sarcastic Pansy had once again made an appearance.

"Shut up you,, before I tell Skeeter about the time when you and Potter-", she cut him off with a pinch to his arm.

"Really? You're bringing up Hogwarts? I don't know about you, but I'm 100% willing, and wanting, to keep it in the past.", Draco smirked, to which she said, " Stop smirking Mr Slytherin Sex God", which caused her to laugh uncontrollably, the sound resonates off the walls and caught the attention of many.

"Shhhh, we both know that wasn't true. It was only something to gloat about in front of Blaise, and you know it", now she was smirking, "actually, if I recall correctly, you were the one to think of it", yes, yes she was.

"Yes, well I obviously had bad judgement to create an alliance with you and not Blaise. Thought I suppose your looks had a somewhat large contribution to that decision. Don't look at me like that, you were attractive and you knew it", he shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and she just shook her head.

"Remember that time Snape caught you with that older Slytherin? Merlin, I swear he wouldn't look at you for days.", Pansy said, laughing at the fond memory. Fond for her, but no so much for him. His favourite professor, his family's friend, had caught him having sex. Yep, that instantaneously rid him of his sexual desires.

"Yes, of course I remember. Everyone remembers.", he chuckled along with her, half heartedly. The memory of the late professor always stirred something within Draco. He was the reason Draco was still alive, he was sworn to protect him and no amount of gratitude could fulfil his action. Severus has been his guardian angel. "Merlin, I miss Severus", he said, "I can't believe he's gone. Even after all this time".

"I know", Pansy whispered, "we didn't deserve him. He was such a good man", yes, yes he was. "But we'll always remember him, right?", she asked slightly tearily. He could tell the conversation was hitting her hard, as it was him.

"Always", he promised. Draco meant it with every fibre of his being.

"He'd be proud of you, you know that right?", did he? Did he really? He didn't answer due to his uncertainty.

Until, "I hope so", slipped through his restraint of no speech.

They fell into a silence. For 20 seconds. "So, how's it like being a parent?", she asked. She looked revolted at the thought.

"I don't know. He's missing", he replied, not looking at her reaction.

"WHAT?!", she shrieked and he winced, "he's missing and you didn't say anything! What's his name again?", she asked.

"Scorpius, and a locator spell won't work. We've tried", we. As in him and Granger. It was new and felt almost right.

"Damn. I suppose he'll turn up. When we were children, we went weeks away from our parents without consent at our holiday homes, our parents couldn't give a shit", it was true. All of it. They really had went weeks abroad without permission and their parents not even looking for them.

"Shows how fucked up high class is.", he replied. "But A, Scorpius isn't high class, B, Hermione doesn't seem the type to have holiday chateaus scattered across the globe, C, she does give a fuck and he knows that.", Pansy stopped with that topic momentarily.

"Hermione, huh?", she asked, nudging his shoulder, "Since when were you and Granger on first name basis?", she asked with an added wink.

"We're not", he coughed, signalling the end of conversation. And once again Pansy sighed loudly.

"Where is Granger?", she asked, "it's 6pm and you brought her in in the morning"

"I don't know. The doctors said wait here until she fetched me," Draco answered.

"Well let's find her! Screw doctors orders. That's what I said when I had my nose done", she smiled as if triumphant.

"You seem happy about that fact", he almost sneered. She slapped his arm, grabbed his arm and hauled him up of his ass. She began waking, their hands still together. It felt… Familiar.

They walked in silence until Pansy said, "You shouldn't have brought her here to St Mugos. It's going to be splattered on every paper tomorrow", he knew that, he did. But he was desperate and almost hysterical. He told her he was aware and didn't need reminding and as he ended a raised voice was heard down the sterile corridor they walking through.

"You promised he wouldn't find out. I can't believe you'd allow this.", Draco instantly identified the voice as Hermione's. However Pansy seemed to be struggling until the receiver returned,

"Hermione, I had no idea Lucius had been so cunning as to do that. And introducing the boy to magic? Unfathomable. We will never know his reasoning, but trust me when I say everything my husband ever did was for a reason", Draco couldn't breathe. His mother. And Hermione. Talking. He knew they were in contact but still it was a lot to fathom.

"Narcissa?", Hermione whispered so low it was almost not hearable but at that moment he realised they walked closer to the open door, "I wish he didn't know. Is that selfish of me? I just feel like everyone's lives would be so much easier. And if he didn't know, maybe Scorp wouldn't be missing. I would do anything to have things the way they were…", Draco had enough, he stormed into the room, eyes ablaze.

"Mother. Granger.", he greeted, though Pansy remained almost sheepishly outside the In the corridor.

Both women looked startled. Good. "I had no idea you both were so close. Paying a visit to the mother of your bastard grandchild? Never knew you cared", he leered. Where the hell was this coming from?

"Draco", his mother started but he didn't care and he said so. She looked wounded. She looked as he felt.

"It seems I have no business here. My mother is here, clearing my mess as usual. Please inform me once you've payed my bills, ran my business, found my son, planned my wedding and thrown the baby shower. Because obviously in incapable of having my own life, of doing things right. Anything else? Anything else you can control mother? Oh yes, Aunt Bella! How could I forget, the reason we're in this forsaken place. How dare you allow that monster to roam free? That creature deserved the kiss", he spat. Everyone was silent, watching with wide eyes. Thank merlin he'd payed for a private room for her.

"Draco", Pansy coaxed, "breath", and he did.

He then turned on his heel and slipped his hands into Pansy's petite one. He might've imagined Hermione wincing, but he didn't care. He couldn't care.

"And, Granger, thanks for the shag. Again", he smirked as he pulled Pansy away.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

Draco snuggled into a warm body. Merlin, he loved touching people. Period. Here he was, spooning this delicate skin. He was a happy man. His equally happy hands roamed over a toned stomach with one lingering on a curvy hip. So soft. He couldn't help it, a hand delved slightly lower, slightly skimming an equally soft area. She shivered in his embrace before turning toward him. Her eyes droopily scattered around his face, he smirked.

"Good morning, love", he said before lurching for a kiss. Delicate lips crashed with his before he grabbed her hips and swung her body onto his lower torso. Leaning on his firm chest, their tongues entangled in a loving twist. Draco's hands trailed down the knobs of her spine until he opted to keep his firm grasp on her curves. She began grinding against his abdomen and he groaned in pleasure. In bliss. In torture. But she pulled away and Draco's eyes zeroed in on her breasts. Her very perky breasts.

" _Now_ it's a good morning", she finally retorted to his earlier greeting. Good morning indeed.

"We could make it a _very_ good morning, love", he suggested with a raised brow, lips twisted in a smirk and hands trailing over the apex of her thighs.

"Draco", she sighed, which was an action begging for Draco to stare at her tits. Which he did but she didn't pick up on it. "You promised", she whispered.

"What?", confusion flooded his voice.

"You promised", she said firmer, "you promised we'd find Scorpius. Where is he?" The sunshine that had previously been streaming into the room, was immediately sucked out of the room and a dullness replaced it. Whose room was this? "You've let him down", she continued, as did the suction of all the brightness. "You've let us down", he was being stabbed. Tiny tiny pricks but so many of them. Millions. Everywhere. Anywhere. Prick after prick pierced his body, his internal organs, his heart. "You're toxic, Draco Malfoy", and he was sure, before the world went astonishing black, the words _please forgive me Hermione_ lingered in the air. But the air was gone. Everything was gone.

- _ **xXx**_ -

He woke with a gasp. A lung straining gasp. So the dreams were continuing, great. It'd been three days since Draco left the hospital, since he abandoned the search for his son. Days had melted away and Draco remained a brick in a swamp.

He recalled his dream with a grimace. How many times had such dreams been conjured for him? Too many. But did they do anything to motivate him? Absolutely not. He did not exist here. He had no problems here. He was free here in a state of non-existence.

- _ **xXx**_ -

Draco had at last fallen into a fitful slumber. Finally. But the fates were not on his side as he was wrenched from his sleep by a an abrupt flash of sunlight. He groaned into his pillow.

"Leave me alone", he grumbled to whoever his invader may be.

"No, Draco", Blaise, thank Merlin, he couldn't have coped with Pansy right then, "I've been with Hermione and we've-"

"You've been with Hermione", he interrupted, interest piqued. Though his hand was gripped to the duvet and the duvet over his face. The sunlight burned his eyes.

"Yes, we've got a lead on Scorpius' location. She adamant we not tell you… But, mate, you're a bloody mess. You have to get your act together. Are you listening?!", he finished with a exasperated sigh and annoyed lift of his arms.

Draco was listening. He just had nothing to say. Nada. Rien. Nicht.

"Why are you speaking German?", Blaise asked. Had he? Must have slipped out. "You aren't very thankful. Or happy", Blaise decided to conclude. Falsely conclude.

He was up quicker than Theo on a Saturday evening, "Don't you dare accuse me of such things, Zabini", Draco's fingers were digging into his thighs in restraint.

"Zabini? Really?", Blaise gave him the utmost condescending look which caused Draco's tightly tied anger to unravel. How dare he.

"Yes. Tell me what you came to inform me about, or leave.", _please don't leave_. But someone must have been angry at him, because did just that.

"I'm not one of your cronies anymore, _Malfoy_ ," he sneered in disgust which made Draco feel like filth, not respected. "I'm doing you a favour here. So if you have the audacity to give me ultimatums, you can go fuck yourself", Blaise made for the door, walking way too sassily.

"Wait", Draco said almost comprehensively, "don't leave. Please. I'm… Sorry", and he dropped his arms abruptly as if the polite words had drained him of energy, as if he couldn't bare to have them up over him face and lingering in the air anymore.

"Apology accepted", Blaise registered with a nod, "but please shower and try and look presentable, I have a guest for you in the gardens. I've had Drizzle make up some tea so don't feel the need to rush ", not only was the sarcasm dripping from his words but he then upped and left, the cheeky bastard. Draco sighed. Oh, how he wished he could sleep again. Alas, it was not meant to be for he did as instructed.

He'd showered, shaved and dresses in approximately 30 minutes. World record if ever saw one. Logically, there was only one person the mystery guest was. Thought he daren't even think about her in the fear of jinxing the situation and have her leave. He didn't want that nor did he like the way he's left thinks at the hospital. He almost sure now was the time they were to put their differences and qualms in the past.

With this positive outlook, Draco bound down the stairs with a particular jolly spring in his step. A smile was even creeping it's way onto his face. It was her. He just knew it. With the garden his destination, Draco weaved his way through the rooms which ranged from very modern to a more antique state. He quite liked it.

He opened the glass door but his face dropped when he saw who was sat in the wicket chair. Not her, that's who. Actually the person sat there was completely unexpected and made him sneer unconsciously.

" _Potter_ ", he stated. He really wanted to polite but he didn't see it possible as of right now. Disappointment oozed from every syllable and every words. Potter must have also heard because he visibly cringed at the hearing of his hostile name.

"Malfoy. I'm here as an Auror in regards to the missing status of Scorpius Granger", he looked uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. This brought bounds of joy to Draco for some unexplainable reason. He was so fulfilled with joy he nearly missed something but his keen ears never miss much. Scorpius _Granger_. It sounded… Wrong. His lips once again pulled into a twist of disgust. But wait? How did Potter know of this 'status'. So he asked so, to be answered with, "Miss Granger filed a missing people's report three days ago". Draco resisted the urge to let his draw drop. He couldn't have Potter see him as weak now, could he.

"She did? I bet the press loved that", he muttered as he looked at the ground, lost in thought.

"The press are forbidden to publish anything in regards to the Scorpius situation", Potter answered curtly. He had no idea why he looked nonchalant considering he's one of his Best friend's son.

"Clever", he commended with a nod of the head. "But the question is, Potter, why are you so bothered?", he seemed to have been caught off guard as he reeled back in shock. His face rising with a tint of pink.

"Hermione was one of my best friends and I probably wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for her. That's why and she doesn't deserve any of this.", Harry leaned on his elbows on the glass, outdoor table as if daring Draco to say something condescending. He wasn't, but Potter didn't know that. He internally smirked, making sure he seemed indifferent on the outside.

"Understandable. But you must have some anger at the thought of me, your enemy, shagging your princess", now he smirked. Draco felt a pride that had been absent for some time. Winding up Potter and making his face flush this crimson was oh so satisfying.

Blaise chose this moment to but in, "woah, no arguing! We're here for Hermione and Scorpius so, please, put your differences aside momentarily", Blaise then walked out of the glass doors and toward the round table where Narcissa used to frequently have tea. Merlin, he missed his mother. She may not be his favourite person right now, but she was always going to be his mother. He'd have to pen her a letter later.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but if he isn't going to act mature, I'm leaving. I love Hermione, but we can do this without him.", he looked at Draco with a wrinkled nose, "Besides, that's what Hermione actually wanted", he the pointedly looked at Blaise.

"I know but Draco has a right to know. He is Scorpius' father after all", Blaise released a sigh as he took a seat near Potter, then he gestured at an empty seat and Draco took the hint.

"So? What's the update?", Draco asked, elbows on the table. "Do I need to do anything?", he asked as he would do anything right then for his son

"No magic can locate him", Potter said and Draco felt himself getting mad and his temper rising.

"They why are you here?!", he snapped.

"But", Potter emphasised, "we've used muggle technology and tracked his phone", wow, Draco was impressed. How hadn't Hermione thought of that? "It was Hermione's idea", well then, "She came running to my place in the middle of the night and I was very shocked", he chuckled at the thought whilst an unknown feeling simmered in Draco. Was he… Jealous? Pfftttt of course not. Malfoy's don't get jealous. "Anyways she said we had to track his phone there and then and we did", good, " He's in Scotland, we don't know why or exactly where, but some Aurors, myself and Blaise included, are going to investigate.", Draco cut in.

"I'm coming", to which the two Aurors around the table rolled their eyes.

"Told you", Blaise said. Of course he'd want to go. He loved his friend at that moment, "that's why we're here. We cleared it with the boss. You're free to come", Draco's insides felt like an expanding balloon that had reached full capacity. How long had he left until it popped?

"Go get ready, Malfoy", Potter instructed. Who was he to do such things?

"Okay", he answered despite his conflicting thoughts, "I'll be 10 minutes", he stood up and looked at the men at the table with gratitude and as he said his next words his thankfulness was evident, "Thank you. Seriously. I really want to prove my worth", and he turned on his heel, and walked to the doorway before turning back, "Drizzle can fix you some food if you fancy it", an olive branch, decided Draco, was needed.

"I appreciate it, Malfoy", and just like that, Harry took the branch and was eating all its content. Draco turned before smiling to himself. He felt lighter. He couldn't wait to find Scorpius. Then he'd maybe, finally be the free balloon. But he couldn't be his weak side, it was time to play with old and forgotten toys.

He made his way to his bathroom and looked at the mirror, "Goodbye Draco", he slicked his hair back with some gel, "Hello Malfoy", and he smirked at his reflection.


End file.
